Origines
by Nyu72
Summary: Les Pokémon légendaires. De puissantes créatures avec le devoir de protéger notre monde. Tous ont d'importantes fonctions pour parvenir à cette fin. Tous sauf moi. Qui suis-je vraiment ? Pourquoi suis-je venu au monde ? Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir...
1. Que suis-je?

**Prologue : Que suis-je ?**

Pour quelle raison étais-je venu au monde ? C'était une question que je me posais continuellement. Certains m'appellent Pokémon Originel, d'autres Mew, mais à part cela, qu'étais-je ? À quoi servais-je donc ? Pourquoi ma présence semblait-elle à ce point indispensable à l'univers, moi qui passais mes journées à flâner dans les airs, ne me battant que très rarement par ennui? Pourquoi les Pokémon me regardaient-ils tous avec respect et admiration ?

Je n'avais aucune des réponses à ces questions et je ne savais pas comment les obtenir. Ou plutôt, je n'étais pas sûr de le savoir. Peut-être notre Créateur Arceus en saurait-il plus... mais le trouver, c'était une autre histoire, peut-être n'était-il même pas dans cette dimension et je ne voulais pas devoir aller le chercher dans toutes, ce monde était déjà bien assez vaste par lui-même... Non, cette journée allait finir exactement comme les autres, je ne ferais absolument rien à part manger et dormir... J'en avais réellement marre mais je ne pouvais faire plus. Je me trouvais un petit coin vers une ville portuaire humaine, à l'ombre d'un véhicule nommé 'camion' qu'aucun humain ne semblait approcher car il était apparu et isolé sur une presqu'île naturelle d'une manière inhabituelle.

Le lendemain, j'étais à nouveau en manque d'envie de vivre. Tout était pareil, je ne servais à rien. Je ne savais toujours pas où trouver Arceus mais je me disais que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il y avait deux manières pour qu'on se rencontre, que je le trouve, ou qu'il vienne à moi. Et pour cela, j'allais risquer gros. Je ne savais pas si notre Créateur était capable de ressentir les moindres émotions mais s'il pouvait se mettre en colère, je savais où frapper. Il suffisait de détruire toutes ses plus belles créations. Détruire tous les Pokémon me prendraient un temps fou, aussi j'allais me contenter des plus importants. Ceux que les humains nommaient 'légendaires'. Si Arceus tenait à ses affaires, il ne tarderait pas à venir me voir. Peu m'importait de subir une punition divine si cela pouvait me sortir de cette monotonie insupportable.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour à tous et merci de lire cette fanfic.<em>

_J'ai décidé d'expliquer les mystères de Mew... tout en vous balançant tout plein de combats de légendaires que j'espère épiques :P_

_(Pour mes lecteurs de VàK, je précise que l'univers est différent de celui des My Pokéreality et n'est donc relié aucunement à Voyage à Kanto)_

__J'en ferai un chapitre par semaine également mais VàK devrait reprendre avant que vous n'aillez la fin de celui-ci ^^__

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^_^_


	2. Quand les éléments se déchaînent

**Chapitre 1 : Quand les éléments se déchaînent**

Un flash plus tard, j'étais aux Îles Écume, directement dans l'antre d'Artikodin, l'oiseau de glace. Ce dernier était couché mais se leva d'un bond avant d'incliner la tête :

- Mew... Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- J'ai décidé de me débarrasser de tous les Pokémon légendaires et, même si tu es faible, je t'ai choisi pour être le premier de ma liste.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Vas-tu mourir sans combattre ou aurais-je droit à un peu de résistance ? demandai-je.

- Je ne comprends pas...

Je soupira et lançai ma meilleure décharge électrique en sa direction. Il l'esquiva d'un battement d'ailes, sans doute alerté par mes menaces et déclara :

- Pourquoi cela, Mew ?

- Tuer l'ennui je suppose, et quelques légendaires. J'imagine que tu ne peux pas me dire où trouver Arceus ?

- Effectivement, il nous a ordonné de ne pas le faire... souffla-t-il.

Ça, c'était nouveau. Il avait mal compris ma question mais ça me donnait une autre indication. Arceus ne voulait pas me voir. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je donc fait ?

- Il vous a ordonné ? demandai-je. À qui ? Qui d'autre est au courant ? Les légendaires ?

- La totalité des Pokémon... Mais, même contre vous Mew, je ne me laisserai pas abattre sans broncher.

Il se redressa fièrement et ouvrit la gueule avant de cracher un puissant Laser Glace. Je dus me téléporter pour esquiver celui-ci mais le bout de ma queue s'était pris dans ce rayon et gardait un petit glaçon collé à lui. Je m'en débarrassai en faisant chasser mon corps et fonçai vers mon adversaire. Il n'était que le premier. L'environnement alentour était glacial étant donné que c'était son antre et cela devait le mettre en confiance. Mais un peu de confiance ne lui suffirait pas à me battre. Je ne m'étais jamais battu contre lui avant et ne l'avais même jamais vu mais je le sentais au plus profond de moi, il m'était inférieur.

Cette fois-ci, son puissant battement d'ailes déclencha une tempête de neige à l'intérieur de la grotte, je m'entourai de ma bulle de protection mais les blocs de glace qui la constituaient la traversaient sans problème. J'ouvris finalement la gueule et lançai le plus puissant jet de flamme que je pouvais. Celles-ci prirent une expansion considérable et la salle entière se vit recouverte de rouge-orange brûlant. Quand je refermai ma gueule, le blizzard avait cessé et les Îles Écume n'était plus qu'un assemblage de cailloux sous-marin. Le visage de l'oiseau se déforma en une grimace et il tenta une nouvelle attaque.

Je me téléportai près de ma position, juste assez pour éviter l'attaque et levai une patte vers lui avant d'annoncer :

- Fini !

Au premier mouvement de ma patte vers le haut, le sol sous ses serres se mit à se fissurer pour ensuite s'ouvrir, libérant une multitude de grosses pierres aiguisées qui foncèrent sur l'oiseau. Il tentait de s'échapper par les airs mais les roches le rattrapèrent aisément et l'embrochèrent. Je baissai ma patte dans un brusque mouvement et le plafond s'effondra sous mes ordres, ensevelissant Artikodin. J'espérai qu'Arceus daignerait venir après ça. Je devais avant tout vérifier qu'il était mort...

Je n'eus pas à m'avancer pour cela, les rochers explosèrent en morceaux alors qu'Artikodin ouvrait ses ailes en grand pour se dégager. Il cracha ensuite une bonne dose de sang et souffla :

- Vous savez ce qui arrivera si vous vous débarrassez de moi... Plus de neige, plus d'hiver. La chaleur ne fera qu'augmenter et le monde deviendra inhabitable aussi bien pour les humains que pour les Pokémon.

- Ça ne prendra pas effet avant plusieurs années, lui assurai-je. Et notre cher Créateur daignera peut-être créer un remplaçant pour toi si tu es si important.

- Vous êtes... devenu fou. Jamais je...

Il ne finit pas cette phrase, une stalagmite transperça sa tête sous mon commandement bien avant. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était si faible... Et il avait un travail aussi important ! Pourquoi ne m'avait-on pas confié cette tâche dans ce cas ? En quoi lui étais-je inférieur ? Je pouvais me poser ces questions à répétitions, la réponse ne tomberait pas toute seule. Je me téléportai en dehors des Îles Écume et souris.

- Mew ? s'étonna un grand oiseau jaune. On a senti qu'Artikodin avait des problèmes, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Électhor et Sulfura ? Et ils étaient venus jusqu'à moi tous les deux, ça allait me faciliter les choses.

- Il est mort, affirmai-je. C'est gentil à vous d'être venus le rejoindre.

Ils me fixèrent avec la même surprise que leur confrère. Sulfura, l'incarnation de la chaleur, celui qui faisait en sorte que le froid d'Artikodin ne devienne pas mortel et inversement, et Électhor, le faiseur de pluie. Si j'éliminai ces trois-là, ce serait le chaos le plus total et Arceus serait bien obligé de montrer le bout de son nez, ou museau... Ou quoi que ce fusse qui lui permettait de respirer si jamais il en avait besoin, après tout, je ne l'avais jamais vu moi...

- Comment est-il mort ? Un humain ?

- Non, niai-je. Bien sur que non. Il s'est juste passé un petit accident.

Mes pattes pétillaient d'électricité prête à être lancée.

- Il vous a attaqué ?

Cette fois-ci, la décharge partit, en direction de Sulfura. Ses ailes envoyèrent des flammèches en sa direction et les deux attaques s'annulèrent. Je les éclairai donc :

- Il s'est défendu.

Électhor semblait vouloir poser une question mais je lui crachai un Laser Glace qui n'allait pas lui faire du bien. Il l'évita en volant plus haut dans les cieux et cria :

- Pourquoi ?

Tous mes adversaires allaient-ils me poser les mêmes questions ? Je secouai la tête et crachai un nouveau rayon cyan sur l'oiseau jaune. C'était sans compter un Lance-Flamme du second volatile qui m'atteignit directement en faisant évaporer l'eau de mer, pourtant à plusieurs mètres en dessous de moi. Ces flammes étaient d'une chaleur incomparable et brûlait ma peau, m'arrachant même un cri de douleur. Je m'éloignai et me soignai avant de fixer Sulfura furieusement, s'il voulait que je commence par lui...

J'écartai les deux pattes avant, me concentrant pour utiliser ma pleine puissance. La mer obéit immédiatement à mon commandement et plusieurs kilolitres d'eau se soulevèrent, formant une énorme vague qui ensevelit l'oiseau, pourtant à bonne distance. Le ciel s'assombrit alors et de sombres nuages venaient décorer notre terrain de combat. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas de mon œuvre.

- Goûtez à ma Fatal Foudre ! hurla Électhor.

À ces mots, les nuages déchargèrent des éclairs gargantuesques que je ne pus éviter qu'en me téléportant derrière l'oiseau jaune. Mais d'autres nuages veillaient et la foudre fusa dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rien éviter. Je n'avais plus le choix à présent, je fermai les yeux et commençai ma transformation. Ma taille quadrupla alors que mon corps se paraît de nombreuses petites écailles vertes. Une paire d'ailes poussa dans mon dos et la Fatal Foudre de mon ennemi atteignit sa destination. Je tremblais, énormément. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Je m'étais transformé en Libégon, un Pokémon ne craignant pas la foudre grâce à son type Sol. L'attaque d'Électhor me faisait tout de même souffrir le martyre alors que mon second type Dragon devait être résistant à cet élément également.

Je détestais les transformations. Non seulement elles me rendaient faibles mais en plus, je perdais l'usage de la grande majorité de mes attaques. Je ne l'utilisai qu'en dernier recours pour des raisons d'avantage naturel mais bien que ça m'avait sauvé la vie, je trouvais cela plus handicapant qu'autre chose.

Les éclairs continuaient de me foncer dessus et je battis des ailes de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que les grains de sable qu'elles laissaient partir se transforment en une tempête beigeâtre qui décida de concurrencer avec celle d'Électhor. Le sable attaqua à la fois Électhor et les nuages donc je décidai de reprendre ma forme d'origine. Ma propre attaque se mit à me fouetter violemment mais je m'en fichais, Électhor était surpris de ce retournement de situation et les nuages ne crachaient plus de foudre. Je me préparai à cracher une attaque Blizzard quand de la fumée blanche m'enveloppa et brouilla ma vision. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, je m'éloignai d'un Téléport pour voir la scène d'un peu plus loin tout en me soignant. La fumée provenait de l'eau, laquelle devenait de plus en plus rouge... Mais pas rouge sang non, rouge feu.

Sulfura sortit de la mer dans un cri, ses ailes plus enflammées que jamais. Ces oiseaux étaient increvables ? J'avais presque peur de voir Artikodin sortir des Îles Écume pour les rejoindre... Non, lui était hors course pour de bon. Mais les deux qu'il me restait ne me paraissait pas commode...

- Vous pensiez vraiment qu'un peu d'eau suffirait à venir à bout de moi ? lança Sulfura.

Non, c'était pour cela que je l'avais envoyé dans la mer qui ne représentait pas 'un peu d'eau' à mes yeux. Le ciel décida de faire honneur à ses ailes car les nuages noirs d'Électhor et ma tempête de sable se dissipèrent pour laisser place à un bleu des plus clairs. Le soleil frappait encore plus fort.

- Ma Déflagration devrait vous remettre les idées en place !

Les dernières syllabes de son ultime mot furent accompagnées de flammes sortant de la gueule de Sulfura. Électhor décida de s'éloigner malgré la taille de celles-ci. Cinq flammes de ma taille, brûlaient en dessus de l'eau par je ne savais pas quel pouvoir. L'un était sous moi et les autres autour, formant un carré non relié. Elles dégageaient énormément de puissance et de chaleur mais je n'y voyais pas la menace. Je comprenais pourtant qu'elle était présente et décidai de m'en éloigner mais Sulfura me barra la route en se plaçant devant moi et m'envoya une rafale de vent et flammèches avec ses ailes. Cette attaque était plutôt faible mais elle eut pour effet de me faire reculer. Non, j'entendis également les flammes sous moi crépiter. Je jetai un coup d'œil et elles explosèrent toutes en même temps, créant une gigantesque tornade de brasier au dessus de la mer. J'eus le temps de m'éloigner en me téléportant à nouveau. Téléport était vraiment une bénédiction...

La Déflagration continuait d'enfler de manière prodigieuse, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la mer alors que l'eau s'évaporait à son passage, tout en continuant son extension vers le ciel et les côtés. Sulfura semblait avoir du mal à contrôler une attaque aussi puissante et je comptais l'attaquer mais Électhor décida de me griller d'une décharge électrique. Je sentis mes muscles me faire défaut, je pensais être paralysé et ce maudit oiseau jaune ne me laissa pas le temps d'entamer une Régénération. Il fonça vers moi et m'attrapa de son bec pour me jeter contre l'ancienne maison d'Artikodin avant de se lancer à ma poursuite. Mon dos heurta la roche alors que je tentai avec difficulté de soigner ma paralysie puis Électhor se posa à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous battez-vous contre nous ?

Il voulait encore me laisser une chance de m'expliquer ? Tant mieux, je pouvais en profiter pour me me soigner. Ma paralysie était partie même si je ne bougeais pas pour ne pas lui faire comprendre du temps que Soin fusse terminé.

- Nous exécutons juste les ordres, ce pourquoi nous avons été créé.

- Justement... soufflai-je. Je voudrais aussi.

Je me remis à léviter, j'étais prêt pour repartir me battre.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu...

Un grand bruit d'eau surpassant la tornade de feu de Sulfura se fit entendre. Électhor et moi tournâmes nos yeux vers ce son et vîmes que la Déflagration du légendaire avait disparu. À sa place, un Pokémon blanc et bleu de cinq mètres se dressait majestueusement. Lugia, il ne manquait plus que ça. Je ne pourrais jamais affronter les trois en même temps ! Il ne me restait qu'une option pour m'en sortir plus facilement.

Je fonçai vers lui à tout vitesse et m'accrochai à son dos.

- Aide-moi ! Ils sont devenus fous, ils disent qu'ils valent m'abattre pour atteindre Arceus !

- Pardon ?! rugit-il.

Le rugissement ne m'étant pas destiné, cela voulait dire que le mensonge passait. Je me remis à léviter, l'oiseau des mers me servant de bouclier.

- Ne l'écoutez pas Maître, l'implora Sulfura. Il est celui qui nous a attaqué.

- Il a déjà tué Artikodin, ajouta Électhor.

- Il m'a fait si peur et m'a attaqué sans prévenir, mentis-je en tentant de prendre une voix tremblante. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, c'était un accident !

- Tuer un de nous trois par accident ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?

Je décidai d'utiliser Croco Larme avant d'argumenter :

- Je ne contrôle pas toute ma puissance ! Lugia, aide-moi. Ils vont me tuer !

- Maître, je vous en conjure, vous devez vous allier à nous, déclara Électhor.

- J'ai entendu ta Fatal Foudre et vu ta Déflagration, objecta Lugia. Il est indéniable que vous tentez de le tuer. Vous méritez une correction pour cela.

Je retins un soupir de soulagement et remerciai Lugia. Les deux oiseaux tentèrent de le raisonner mais l'eau devant nous s'était transformée en de nombreux gros tourbillons. Électhor et Sulfura tentèrent de prendre la fuite mais Lugia cracha un rayon plus gros qu'eux deux réunis, parsemé de multiples tornades s'éparpillant sur sa trajectoire. Les centres des tourbillons devinrent à leur tour des tornades montant jusqu'à très haut, transformant cette calme mer en l'une des plus agitée que je n'avais jamais vu. Je devais rester derrière Lugia pour que cette attaque ne m'emporte pas malgré tout mais sentait tout de même sa puissance.

Lorsque la mer redevint calme, les oiseaux de feu et d'électricité s'étaient évanouis mais restaient dans les airs, maintenus par les pouvoirs psychiques de Lugia.

- Ils vont me tuer quand ils se réveilleront... me plaignis-je.

- Je ne peux pas prendre la décision de les tuer, m'informa Lugia. Je n'ai pas ce droit. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour les humains.

- Des Pokémon plus calmes seront sans doute choisis pour les remplacer avant que les humains ne remarquent quoi que ce soit. Ils n'ont plus la raison de faire leur travail correctement de toute manière... Je les remplacerai au mieux de mes capacités du temps que de nouveaux soient créés.

- Il me faut tout de même un ordre. Prenez-vous toute la responsabilité de cet acte ?

- Oui, je le dois... soupirai-je.

Bien sûr que je la prenais, c'était la raison pour laquelle je les avais affrontés. J'avais eu tort de les sous-estimer, ces trois oiseaux n'étaient pas des adversaires faciles.

- Bien... Désolé...

J'entendis un grand craquement, les cous des oiseaux s'étaient retournés, forçant leurs têtes à contempler leurs ailes. C'était gagné. Je me plaçai derrière Lugia et concentrai mon électricité pour produire le Fatal Foudre le plus puissant que je n'avais jamais lancé. Lugia était le prochain.

La foudre commençait à ne plus pouvoir rester à l'intérieur de mon corps et à crépiter. Lugia commença à se retourner... Tant pis, je n'étais pas à pleine puissance mais je n'avais plus le temps. Je relâchai l'attaque et toute l'énergie accumulée fonça vers le Légendaire.

- Attention ! hurla une voix en dessous de nous.

- Trop tard, souris-je.

Mais non, pas trop tard, deux boules bleues d'approximativement ma taille firent leur apparition, la première avait foncé à une vitesse presque comparable à la téléportation entre Lugia et moi pour encaisser l'attaque et la seconde m'avait percuté d'une vitesse égale pour m'envoyer voler plus loin. Ce dernier se tourna vers son collègue et cria :

- Phione !

J'avais donc Manaphy devant moi ? C'était la première fois que je le voyais celui-là. Plus petit que moi mais il restait un légendaire. Il assistait Lugia dans la protection des mers puisque le territoire était bien trop grand pour un unique Pokémon. Même lui était un légendaire avec une fonction importante...

- Mew ? Pourquoi ? me demanda Lugia.

- Pourquoi oui, répondis-je. Pourquoi toujours vous ? Je devrais avoir l'attention que je mérite, je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal.

- Vous m'avez fait tuer Électhor et Sulfura !

- Et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité, souris-je. Pas le choix, tu es le prochain.

- Mew ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Lugia, couina Manaphy envolant à ses côtés. Phione est mort. Cet... Il l'a tué, je sais que c'est Mew mais je ne le laisserai pas agir ainsi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'aura droit à aucune clémence, lui accorda le Pokémon géant.

Les deux en même temps, ça allait être dur mais pas le choix, je devais gérer.

- Amenez-vous !

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? :3 <em>


	3. Gardiens des mers

**Chapitre 2 : Gardiens des Mers.**

Lugia et Manaphy. Je savais le premier plus que redoutable pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre mais ne connaissais le second que de nom et de réputation. Ma provocation le fit passer immédiatement à l'attaque. Plutôt que d'utiliser l'Aéroblast de tout à l'heure, sans doute par peur de blesser Manaphy, Lugia se mit à l'écart et commença à briller d'une étrange lueur blanche. Je le suspectai de booster sa puissance pendant que Manaphy me retenait, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez puissant. Manaphy lui, se plaça entre lui et moi pour me lancer plusieurs salves de bulles plus grosses que moi. Même pour une attaque Bulles d'O, c'était une taille impressionnante. Je pouvais effectivement utiliser toutes les attaques qui pouvaient exister et les améliorer par rapport aux Pokémon normaux mais je remarquais que les légendaires les maîtrisaient à une puissance bien supérieure. Manaphy ne devait pas faire exception. Je préférai donc éviter les bulles plutôt qu'utiliser mon bouclier de protection et lui crachai une attaque Tonnerre. Il se la prit de plein fouet et chuta rapidement. Déjà ? Il n'était pas si fort en fait ! Je le suivis du regard tout de même jusqu'à le voir disparaître sous l'eau. Je me plaçai un peu plus haut et remarquai que Lugia tenait toujours Électhor et Sulfura en l'air avec ses pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement les jeter dans l'eau ? Enfin, s'il voulait se battre avec un handicap, ça m'arrangeait. J'allais lui lancer une Ball'Ombre quand j'entendis du remous sous moi. En baissant les yeux, je vis une énorme colonne d'eau tourbillonnante monter vers moi. Je me téléportai à bonne distance et tombai face à une bulle géante qui éclata. Je jurai et me soignai immédiatement alors que Manaphy allait vers Lugia :

- Ça y est ?

- Je suis à fond, la Plénitude a fait son effet, répondit-il. Mais si j'attaque, tu en mourras à coup sûr.

- J'attaquerai, promit Manaphy avant d'embrasser Lugia de la manière dont le faisaient les humains.

Je continuai de soigner mes blessures, profitant du fait qu'ils ne s'occupaient plus de moi et décidai d'également booster mes capacités avec Plénitude. Manaphy se tourna vers moi et déclara :

- Tu es prêt ?

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ? N'est-ce pas un combat à mort ?

- Intéressantes dernières paroles, se moqua-t-il.

Je lançai une nouvelle attaque Tonnerre et il écarta ses bras, comme pour les accueillir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, son corps libéra plusieurs dizaines de bulles... de la taille du légendaire derrière lui !

- Qu'est-ce que... m'étonnai-je alors que mon Tonnerre s'annulait sur une bulle sans l'endommager.

Malgré leur taille, les bulles étaient très rapides et la téléportation fut à nouveau mon seul moyen d'esquive. Manaphy me lança alors une attaque constituée de plusieurs vingtaines de cercles d'eau tournants sur eux-même. Juste les regarder venir faisait mal à la tête. Mon manque de concentration à cet instant permit à l'attaque de m'atteindre et mon bouclier céda dès le premier contact face à l'eau. Mon mal de crâne s'intensifia, je commençai à y voir flou. Je voyais deux Manaphy mais je pensais que c'était plus dû à la confusion qu'à une attaque Reflet de la part de mon adversaire. Les deux foncèrent directement vers moi pour une attaque directe je supposais. Mais il plaça ses deux pattes autour de mon cou pour me dire :

- Surpris, hein ? Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir tué Phione.

Je pouvais le griller d'une attaque électrique mais m'abstins pour prononcer :

- Tu as... récupéré son surplus d'énergie...

- Héhé, ça, c'est Permucœur, ma petite spécialité, se vanta-t-il.

Je souris et répondis :

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

J'avançai ma tête et posai ma bouche contre la sienne. La pensée 'Permucœur' conduisit mon corps à instinctivement faire l'attaque. Sa puissance s'infiltra en moi et je sentis également la mienne en faire de même pour lui. Mince, c'était un échange ? Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas lancé Plénitude plus tôt. Le changement accompli, je n'attendis pas une seconde et lançai un Tonnerre qui fut surpuissant sans même avoir besoin de rien charger.

Manaphy hurla de douleur et son corps, qui n'était apparemment composé presque uniquement d'eau et était donc transparent, commença à noircir à la surface et jaunir à l'intérieur. Mes décharges continuèrent à circuler dans ses entrailles alors qu'il chutait, une nouvelle fois, dans la mer.

- Manaphy ! cria Lugia.

- À toi, commentai-je en chargeant une nouvelle Ball'Ombre entre mes pattes avant.

Mon attaque fut à nouveau interrompue. Je reçus un violent coup sur le ventre venant d'absolument nulle part. Je haletai fortement et cherchai le coupable des yeux. Personne en vue, ce devait être Lugia mais s'il avait utilisé une attaque, même Psychique, je l'aurais remarqué.

- Vous avez l'air moins sûr de vous, commenta Lugia.

- Et toi étrangement calme... soufflai-je.

Il sourit et ne fit plus rien. J'avais l'impression qu'il attendait, il gagnait du temps ? Alors qu'importait les coups, je devais passer à l'attaque. Je me plaçai à sa hauteur et me mis en position fœtale pour préparer ma prochaine attaque. Je me libérai d'un coup, émettant tout autour de moi une onde noire qui engloutit directement Lugia. Il ne ripostait pas cette fois ? L'attaque que j'avais reçue plus tôt devait être une Prescience qu'il avait dû lancer avant que je n'aille l'attaquer.

Manaphy lui, demeurait hors de ma vue, peut-être avais-je réussi à l'avoir ? Seul restait Lugia qui était décidé à combattre avec le handicap de porter les corps des deux autres oiseaux et qui avait donné toute la puissance qu'il avait accumulée à Manaphy, puissance que j'avais récupérée. Les choses étaient en ma faveur. Le Vibrobscur avait bien entaché le plumage du légendaire et il décida enfin de répliquer. Il ouvrit la gueule pour cracher un énorme jet d'eau en ma direction. Ma téléportation ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver cette attaque qui m'entraîna toujours plus bas jusqu'à me forcer à plonger dans la mer. Même sous l'eau, le Hydrocanon continuait à me pousser vers les profondeurs.

Lorsque la pression s'arrêta enfin, j'utilisai mon bouclier psychique pour me créer une bulle d'oxygène et repris mon souffle.

- Coucou ! entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai et remarquai que Manaphy était toujours vivant. Pire, il était en pleine forme, comme s'il ne s'était jamais battu. Encore pire, il était assis sur un Pokémon plus de dix fois plus grand que lui. Un grand Pokémon bleu que notre cher Arceus avait nommé Kyogre et à qui offert le titre de Roi des Eaux. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire, toutes les mers et océans du monde étaient de son œuvre. C'était un Pokémon que je n'aurais déjà pas voulu affronter en face à face. Pendant qu'il soutenait mon regard, Manaphy expliqua :

- Le contact de l'eau régénère toutes mes blessures. J'en ai profité pour aller chercher Kyogre.

J'avais remarqué... Mais quel pouvoir de régénération incroyable... C'était sans doute ce qui lui avait valu son titre de Gardien des Mers.

Soudain, le bruit d'un plongeon. Non... Je regardai en l'air et vis Lugia se diriger vers nous, il comptait bloquer ma sortie.

- Le Pokémon Originel essaie vraiment de vous tuer ? s'interrogea Kyogre.

- Oui, il a tué Phione et les trois oiseaux sous la protection de Lugia !

- Est-ce vrai, Pokémon Originel ? m'appela-t-il.

Le bluff ne marcherait pas et je ne pouvais pas vraiment attaquer tant que j'étais sous l'eau puisque mon bouclier réduirait la puissance de mes attaques. Il fallait avant tout chose que je retourne à la surface. Heureusement, il me restait toujours mon atout préféré. Je fermai les yeux et quand je les rouvris, je me trouvais devant les Îles Écume et remarquai que Lugia avait posé les corps sans vie d'Électhor et Sulfura sur son sommet. J'aurais pu m'enfuir bien plus loin, mais je devais en finir avec eux trois avant toute chose. Je pourrais peut-être rivaliser avec ces trois-là grâce à la montée de puissance dont j'avais bénéficié mais si je m'enfuyais il y aurait deux problèmes : cet avantage serait perdu et la totalité des légendaires restants seraient à mes trousses. Et je ne pouvais absolument pas risquer ça.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était plutôt stupide. Arceus ne bougeait toujours pas malgré la mort de ses trois oiseaux météorologues, peut-être ce que je faisais ne servait à rien. Ou alors il ne me pensait pas capable de vaincre Lugia, Manaphy et Kyogre. Ou simplement de l'atteindre lui. Je sentais ma quête de savoir se transformer en vengeance mais mon but restait le même. Mon but... Hahaha, j'avais enfin un but. Quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire et que je pouvais. Sortez de là tous les trois ! Au final, vous n'êtes que des marches qui me serviront à retrouver notre Créateur !

Comme pour répondre à cette pensée, Lugia sortit de l'eau accompagné par l'autre Pokémon. Kyogre restait dans l'eau, étant le seul incapable de voler, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Manaphy posait problème aussi avec son pouvoir et malgré le fait que j'avais vu de quoi il était capable, je pensais que Lugia était la cible facile ici. De plus, ses attaques étaient bien trop puissantes pour être utilisées près de ses alliés, surtout Kyogre qui devait rester dans l'eau... pensai-je avant de voir la créature décoller pour venir à notre niveau !

Non, il ne volait pas, c'était l'eau qui le soulevait. La mer entière se soulevait pour faire remonter le niveau de l'eau sous lui, formant un gros bloc aqueux qui tenait par je ne savais quel miracle. C'était... non, ce n'était pas un pouvoir psychique, c'était juste... l'œuvre du roi des océans. Il retourna sous l'eau même si 'sous l'eau' était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus de la mer.

Lugia fut le premier à bouger, il décrivit des cercles dans les airs sans vouloir me porter atteinte mais je remarquai que des nuages recommençaient à revenir dans le ciel pour nous cracher des gouttes d'eau.

- Super idée ça ! chanta le Manaphy.

Effectivement, il était presque immortel à présent. Il me faudrait une attaque extrêmement efficace pour le tuer en un coup... mais il restait un légendaire, ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Je fonçai tout de même vers lui en premier parce que... parce qu'il m'énervait vraiment, et lui hurlai un Ultrason dans les oreilles de toutes mes forces. Les deux autres devraient l'avoir ressenti également mais j'aurais espérer provoquer un peu plus de remous dans la petite boule d'eau qu'était Manaphy.

Il cria et son vol devint moins précis. Je l'affublai d'une Cage-Éclair dans le cas où sa régénération ne fonctionnait que sur les blessures et me tournai vers Lugia pendant qu'il tombait. Les nuages recouvraient entièrement le ciel maintenant. L'oiseau des mers n'avait pas été autant atteint par la confusion mais le plongeon de Kyogre dans la vraie mer me prouva qu'il était le seul, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de m'en débarrasser. Il pensa également que le moment était propice pour l'attaque car il ouvrit sa gueule. Je n'attendis pas de savoir quelle attaque il préparait et décidai d'utiliser une des attaques que j'avais vue plus tôt. À peine eus-je pensé 'Fatal-Foudre' qu'un des nuages cracha l'éclair que je souhaitais avec une puissance et une précision bien supérieures à celles auxquelles je m'attendais. Lugia ne put absolument rien faire pour l'éviter mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu faire. Je recommençai à plier les nuages de Lugia sous ma volonté, les faisant se retourner contre leur maître en enchaînant les Fatal-Foudre pour reproduire un simili de l'attaque d'Électhor. Malgré ma puissance amplifiée, je n'atteins pas un tel niveau mais le plumage de Lugia roussit très rapidement.

Je ne savais pas s'il était mort ou inconscient et Manaphy ne me laissa pas vérifier. Une nouvelle Vibraqua fonça depuis la surface de l'eau et de nombreuses bulles le suivirent. De grosses bulles mais pas aussi dangereuses que celles d'avant, j'avais vraiment réussi à lui reprendre son surplus de puissance lié à Lugia. Je préférai tout de même les éviter et crachai une nouvelle foudre en direction de Manaphy. L'attaque le toucha aisément mais je ne pus les enchaîner comme avec Lugia car ce fut à Kyogre de passer à l'attaque. Une attaque que je ne vis que trop tard, la mer était en train de m'attaquer. Elle se déplaçait par tonnes dans les airs et me poursuivait comme animée par la rage. Je pouvais l'éviter mais elle continuait à me poursuivre peu importait la direction par laquelle j'esquivais. Des colonnes d'eau immenses qui, je pensais, atteignaient les étoiles et perçaient les nuages, se dressaient autour de moi, me montrant le cadavre, car il était bien mort, de Lugia au fond de ce qui était la mer... Je pouvais voir le fond ?! La mer entière était mon ennemie ?

Étrangement, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Pokémon aquatique dans ces eaux, peut-être que tous avaient fui lorsque les combats avaient démarré ? Enfin, ce n'était pas le problème, je fonçai toujours entre les colonnes aqueuses, incapable de me téléporter puisque je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblaient les environs à présent, alors que Manaphy nageait entre les attaques de Kyogre pour m'atteindre. Le roi des mers était totalement invisible à mes yeux mais pourtant, je devais concentrer mes attaques sur lui. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux et Manaphy ne pouvait être vaincu s'il restait dans l'eau

Ce dernier m'envoya une nouvelle salve de bulles qui explosèrent au contact de mon Éclair mais le fait de lancer cette attaque m'avait forcé un arrêt pendant quelques secondes qui furent suffisantes à l'eau pour m'encercler entièrement. En haut, en bas, sur les côtés, la mer m'emprisonnait dans une sphère d'air mais je me doutais que tout allait me tomber dessus de tous les côtés pour m'écraser sous la pression de ces milliers de tonnes de liquide. Je pouvais plonger à l'intérieur mais ça équivaudrait à un suicide face à un adversaire tel que Kyogre. Je me plaçai à nouveau en position fœtale et accumulai de l'énergie électrique. Manaphy ne me laissait pas faire cela longtemps et sauta dans ma sphère d'air pour y lancer un puissant Ultrason et plonger à nouveau de l'autre côté.

Le son me vrilla la tête, même l'eau autour de moi en trembla. Celle-ci n'allait pas tarder à me tomber dessus, je tins tout de même bon et déclenchai alors ma plus puissante Onde de Choc. Une immense vague d'électricité sortit de toutes parts de mon corps et remplit de courant ma prison aqueuse avant de s'incruster à l'intérieur de la mer. J'entendis Kyogre et Manaphy crier, l'attaque avait dû faire effet. J'en fus satisfait avant de voir que l'eau formant ma cage commençait à s'écouler brusquement pour retourner à sa place d'origine. Je levai la tête et écarquillai les yeux alors que la mer me tombait dessus. La pression ne serait pas aussi importante que si Kyogre les avaient dirigés sur moi comme il comptait sans doute le faire mais le danger restait quand même bien trop élevé. J'érigeai un bouclier psychique et utilisai toute la puissance subtilisée à Manaphy pour le renforcer. La suite du combat s'avérerait plus difficile, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mourir.

L'eau me toucha finalement et me poussa avec mon bouclier vers le sol. Ce dernier ne tenait pas vraiment bon malgré toute l'énergie qu'il avait reçu. Il se brisa même quelques secondes après que l'eau du dessus m'ait coincé contre celle du dessous. J'étais à présent au fond de la mer, sans cesse tiraillé entre les divers courants de sens inversé qui frappaient mon corps, me blessant bien plus vite que je ne pouvais me soigner. Tout était noir autour de moi, je n'avais plus aucun repère, vers où était la surface, comment pouvais-je m'enfuir ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir. J'étais mal, très mal, je n'étais pas sûr que mon corps pourrait endurer tout cela, je crachais de plus en plus de sang et mon Soin n'était pas illimité.

Fort heureusement, la mer se stabilisa finalement, me laissant encore étourdi dans les profondeurs obscures. Je lançai une attaque Flash et remarquai immédiatement l'un de mes ennemis. Kyogre sourit :

- Trouvé.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, l'eau autour de moi commença à se solidifier en glace. Je devais partir, je ne pouvais plus respirer et mon bouclier avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour être réutilisable. Me transformer en Pokémon aquatique résoudrait le problème de l'oxygène mais je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec lui dans une autre forme que la mienne. Il maîtrisait son élément bien mieux que moi. Je regardai en l'air, jugeant que Kyogre était sans doute dans le bon sens pour me repérer et Manaphy confirma que la surface était dans la direction de mon regard car ses bulles bloquaient mon passage à cet endroit précis. L'eau continuait de se geler autour de moi, l'attaque était lente mais je savais qu'elle serait mortelle. Je devais m'enfuir maintenant. J'étais à bout de force, je devais tout donner sur mes dernières attaques. Je créai un Mur Lumière devant moi et fonçai vers les bulles, poussant le mur comme un bouclier. Celui-ci céda bien facilement mais je continuai mon avancée alors que Kyogre et Manaphy se lançaient à ma poursuite, crachant des Vibraqua que j'esquivais très mal. Ils me poussaient un peu plus vite vers la surface mais mon corps allait sans doute lâcher avant que j'aperçoive le soleil. Il me fallait encore autre chose. Hâte. Non, je ne pouvais pas utiliser de telles attaques sans m'arrêter et me mettre à leur merci. Il fallait que je contre-attaque. Je fis face à mes adversaires et tendis mes pattes vers eux. Les deux se détachèrent et foncèrent vers Kyogre et Manaphy tout en se transformant en végétaux qui enflèrent pour les recouvrir. Mon Nœud Herbe devrait pouvoir les retenir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la sortie.

Mes pattes repoussèrent presque immédiatement et je fonçai vers la surface, c'était l'un des avantages d'être polymorphe je supposais. Mon Flash ne servait déjà plus à rien, je pouvais déjà voir le soleil. Mes poumons étaient en feu mais j'y étais presque. Encore quelques mètres...

- Pouah ! hurlai-je en jaillissant hors de l'eau.

J'en crachai mais continuai tout de même mon ascension, c'était la dernière ligne droite. Manaphy fut le premier à me rattraper mais je transformai l'un de mes bras en lianes pour le frapper avec pour le maintenir à distance. Ce n'était pas lui que j'attendais...

Le prince des mers plongea à nouveau dans l'eau pour se soigner et je levai les pattes en l'air. Je commençai à accumuler de l'énergie électrique entre celles-ci, formant une gigantesque boule de foudre que j'avais du mal à maintenir en l'air.

- Allez Kyogre, sors de là, grognai-je.

Il s'exécuta dans la seconde, sautant hors de la mer pour me cracher un Vibraqua. Je lançai mon Élécanon dans sa direction et gonflai mon corps d'électricité pour suivre ma balle d'énergie. Celle-ci traversa le Vibraqua sans mal et heurta Kyogre qui hurla de douleur. Ça avait dû lui faire mal, mais ce n'était pas fini. Je fonçai sur lui dans la seconde où la première attaque le touchait et lui administrai un Électacle qui nous fit tous les deux retourner dans la zone aqueuse. Ma propre électricité me faisait souffrir mais Kyogre continuait de crier, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter tant qu'il n'était pas mort. Tout en continuant ma charge, j'enchaînais les attaques Tonnerre, ne lui laissant aucun repos pour que finalement, je n'obtins que du silence. Du silence et le la fumée... Ma vision devint entièrement blanche. Je m'accrochai au corps du légendaire bleu, me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Je cessai d'attaquer, mais nous continuions de chuter, plus étrange, je respirai... Je pouvais respirer alors que nous étions dans la mer... Non... Lorsque je pus voir à nouveau, je compris que je n'étais pas sous la mer... Il n'y avait plus de mer. Seul un sol aride et rocailleux qui s'étendait à perte de vue et les Îles Écume qui semblaient être une tour atteignant les étoiles. J'étais au fond de ce qui était la mer... Kyogre était donc bien plus que le maître des eaux, il était leur incarnation même.

- Kyogre... souffla une voix fatiguée. Qu'as-tu fait ?

Je me tournai vers Manaphy. Son corps était noir, signe qu'il avait été près de nous pendant la défaite de Kyogre et il rampait misérablement sur le sol. Je commentai :

- Tu ne peux plus te soigner maintenant.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte... L'eau est la source de toute vie sur cette planète. Tu nous as tous condamnés.

Je m'approchai de lui, prêt à l'achever. Il m'aurait bien énervé pendant ce combat. Il dut comprendre que je ne comptais pas discuter car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je voyais l'eau à l'intérieur de son corps se diriger vers ses yeux pour créer des larmes :

- Pitié, je ne veux pas mourir !

Je levai les deux pattes et les bougeai de gauche à droite frénétiquement. Manaphy vit cela comme une négation car il s'étonna :

- Tu ne me tueras pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à décider comment je veux le faire... Je laisse le choix à l'attaque Métronome, es-tu chanceux Manaphy ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus belle et mon corps se mit à scintiller d'une douce lumière. Il sourit :

- J'en... ai l'impression...

Les lèvres s'étirèrent également et je lui expliquai avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

- C'est un Lance-Soleil, pas un Flash. Arceus n'est pas de ton côté, Manaphy.

- J'en ai... bien l'impression, répéta-t-il d'un petit rire nerveux.

Le puissant rayon blanc que je crachai le frappa à bout portant. Il n'avait aucune chance de survivre à cela. Son corps était tout autant dénué de vie que ceux des six autres Pokémon légendaires des environs. J'avais... gagné ? Mon sourire ne s'en fit que plus large, je levai les yeux au ciel et criai :

- Ha ! Que dis-tu de ça Arceus ? Sept de tes favoris battus par celui qui n'a aucune fonction ! Je te trouverai un jour, même si je dois vaincre tous les autres pour cela !

Je voulus rire mais mon corps n'était pas de cet avis. Non, mon corps voulait dormir et lança instinctivement une attaque Repos, ce qui me sauva sans doute la vie. Il était bien trop tard pour reculer à présent mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Ce fut sans doute le jour le plus intense de ma vie et demain, je gravirai ces montagnes qu'étaient devenus les continents pour recommencer. Et enfin, enfin, je saurais qui je suis vraiment.


	4. De retour sur terre ferme

**Chapitre 3 : De retour sur terre ferme.**

Mon réveil fut plutôt dur. Autant que la surface sur laquelle j'étais allongé. Il me fallut quelques secondes et la vision de deux cadavres pour me souvenir de la situation. Sept légendaires avaient disparu la veille ; Artikodin, Électhor, Sulfura, Phione, Lugia, Manaphy et Kyogre. Autant la mort des six premiers n'avait laissé aucune conséquence immédiatement visible, autant celle du dernier avait privé la planète de la totalité de son eau. Les Pokémon Eau et moi-même pouvions toujours en créer mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les réserves des humains ne tiennent suffisamment longtemps. Malgré la présence de la mer depuis des millénaires à l'endroit où j'étais, le sol était des plus secs. Je ne m'intéressai pas à savoir comment cela était possible, il fallait à présent que je parte vers les continents. La perte de tant de légendaires n'avait pas fait broncher Arceus, je supposais que je devais continuer à éliminer ses préférés pour qu'il daigne venir me voir.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller, quel serait mon prochain adversaire. Je souhaitais éviter les faibles légendaires dont les fonctions étaient liées aux humains, ce ne serait pas un grand coup de porté même s'ils venaient à disparaître. Peut-être devrais-je m'attaquer à Ho-oh dans ce cas ? Il était l'incarnation du soleil et le voir disparaître ne serait pas quelque chose que notre Créateur regarderait sans ciller. Du moins je l'espérais...

Je volais à présent au dessus des continents, les humains s'agglutinaient en leur bordure pour contempler le canyon qui s'était formé sous eux en quelques heures. Certains commençaient même à partir explorer ce qui fut les profondeurs abyssales mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je préférai me diriger vers Rosalia, le dernier endroit où j'avais vu l'oiseau légendaire du jour. Avant d'y arriver, je croisai la route de trois Pokémon légendaires, Entei, Raikou et Suicune. Ils ne voyageaient pas souvent ensemble ces trois-là pourtant... Trois gros Pokémon de deux mètres chacun... Pourquoi les légendaires importants étaient-ils toujours si imposants physiquement alors que j'étais si petit ? C'était rageant... Ils m'aperçurent et m'appelèrent. Je descendis à leur rencontre.

- Mew, tu es là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'eau a totalement disparu. Il est arrivé un malheur à Kyogre ? m'interrogea Suicune.

- Les volcans sous-marins sont devenus instables également, précisa Entei. Sans la mer pour les refroidir, ils vont tous exploser.

- Les tourbillons autour des Tourb'Îles ont également disparu depuis hier...

- S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Kyogre, Lugia devait être présent. C'est son rôle de le protéger.

Je doutais fortement que Kyogre avait besoin de la moindre protection mais ils n'avaient pas tort. Par contre, je n'allais pas le leur dire. J'avais vaincu le roi des océans, je n'allais pas perdre mon temps contre les trois Caninos du Créateur.

- Aucune idée, je me posais la même question. J'allais voir si Ho-oh savait quelque chose.

- Il est aussi perdu que nous sur ce coup, précisa Entei. Il attend notre rapport au sommet de la Tour Ferraille.

- Il ne fait qu'attendre pendant que vous faites tout le boulot ? lâchai-je.

- Il a convoqué Cresselia pour qu'ils unissent leurs forces. Si quelqu'un attaque les légendaires, ils sont en danger.

Cresselia ? C'était parfait. À l'inverse de l'oiseau de feu, la Pokémon incarnait la lune. Si je pouvais me débarrasser des deux astres en un coup, ça ne passerait pas inaperçu...

- Pas vous ?

- Personne ne nous vaincrait tous les trois en même temps, se vanta Raikou.

- Et nous ne sommes pas aussi importants que le jour et la nuit, souffla Suicune. Ils ont plus de chances d'être pris pour cibles.

- Je vais aller les protéger dans ce cas, confirmai-je d'un sourire. J'espère que vous trouverez ce qu'il s'est passé.

Les trois Pokémon hochèrent la tête et reprirent leur route. La Tour Ferraille donc, j'avais eu raison de partir vers Rosalia. La tour était une construction humaine bâtie en l'honneur du Ho-oh et l'oiseau s'y rendait de temps en temps en remerciement pour l'offrande. Un monument entier... Non, deux monuments, puisqu'il y avait eu une autre tour avant cela qui avait fini en cendres. Bien entendu, je n'avais aucune possession pareille, les humains ne savaient pas que j'existais et je n'avais même pas un endroit où rester comme tous les autres... J'avais envie que cette tour connaisse le même sort que sa jumelle en cet instant mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça... Mon objectif n'était pas de me venger de toute l'injustice que j'avais subie, c'était de la comprendre. Brûler la tour ne m'aiderait pas à accomplir cela, il fallait que j'attaque directement le gardien du soleil.

Je survolai la ville et fonçai directement vers la tour. Je fus au sommet en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et, effectivement, un oiseau de deux fois la taille des Caninos d'Arceus s'y tenait.

- Mew ? s'étonna-t-il. Ravi de vous voir, vous avez entendu parler des nouvelles ?

- Oui, Kyogre a été tué.

- Pas seulement, je ne pense pas que Manaphy, Phione et Lugia soient encore de ce monde si Kyogre n'est plus. Comprenez-vous ce que cela veut dire ?

- Qu'il n'y a plus d'eau sur la planète et que nous sommes en crise.

- Oui, mais je parlais de leur meurtrier. Un humain n'aurait jamais pu les abattre en si peu de temps, et si le coupable n'est pas une équipe de Pokémon d'humain, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un légendaire.

- Autrement dit, l'un de nous ? fis-je, faussement étonné. Tu aurais une idée de qui pourrait faire une chose pareille ?

- Pour avoir réussi, il doit certainement être très puissant... Il faudrait vérifier que Giratina n'ait pas réussi à s'évader du monde Distorsion... Mais... Nous n'aurions pas à le chercher si tel était le cas, peut-être est-ce l'œuvre de Darkrai...

Je m'allongeai sur le toit de la tour, sous les serres de Ho-oh et soupirai.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit assez puissant pour vaincre ces quatre-là tout seul, contrai-je.

- Il aurait un allié ?

- Le coupable est sûrement un Pokémon bien plus puissant. Son motif est probablement qu'il cherche un sens à sa vie.

L'oiseau baissa la tête et me jeta un regard surpris :

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que crois-tu que cette planète deviendrait sans soleil ?

Il décolla aussitôt et se plaça face à moi, dans les airs. Il avait compris mais refusait encore de le croire. Les Pokémon devaient vraiment croire que je n'étais qu'une boule rose pacifiste et inoffensive.

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Te sens-tu menacé ? rétorquai-je.

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire, même contre vous.

- Penses-tu vraiment que Kyogre s'est laissé vaincre sans rien dire ?

Il secoua la tête et déclara :

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la moindre chance contre vous mais soyez sûr que si vous avez décidé de nous éliminer, je me battrais de toutes mes forces.

Je souris et me relevai. Le sommet de la tour s'effrita sous mes pattes et se détacha en plusieurs petits morceaux qui s'envolèrent à mes côtés. D'un mouvement de patte, je les envoyai vers l'oiseau géant qui évita l'attaque mais ne contre-attaqua pas. Comme je le pensais, il ne voulait pas abîmer la tour. Il se contentait de prendre de la hauteur et de m'observer. Je réitérai mon Pouvoir Antique, arrachant cette fois-ci tout ce qu'il restait du toit, lévitant alors que tout s'effondrait sous mes pieds. Le bout de bâtiment fonça vers Ho-oh qui décida de passer à l'attaque, il se plaça face à moi, bec en avant et fonça vers moi à une vitesse hallucinante. Je décidai de me téléporter derrière lui, n'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver et réapparus dans les airs, ma patte gauche et l'épaule qui avait avec en moins. Je me soignai immédiatement et compris que son Piqué était l'une de ses cartes maîtresses, il avait voulu me tuer du premier coup. Il aurait réussi avec la grande majorité des Pokémon mais je l'avais échappé belle. Je savais par contre que cette attaque devait être réfléchie et que je ne devais jamais le laisser respirer pour qu'il ne puisse plus la faire.

Ça commençait mal en tout cas, je devais pourtant le vaincre rapidement. Je préférerai affronter Ho-oh et Cresselia un par un. Pendant que mon petit bras rose ressuscitait, Ho-oh me cracha une salve de cinq flammes de ma taille qui se placèrent autour de moi dans les airs. Je compris aussitôt, c'était la même attaque que pour Sulfura, une Déflagration. Je me précipitai à l'extérieur de la zone où tout allait exploser et sentis les flammes me mordre la queue lorsque cela arriva. Je gonflai mon corps d'électricité et fonçai vers droit sur Ho-oh pour lui faire goûter l'attaque qui avait pris la vie de Kyogre. Je m'arrêtai brusquement en pleine course, des étincelles provenant toujours de mon corps, prêtes à exploser. Mis à part les étincelles, je remarquai que les contours de mes pattes, non, de mon corps, était d'un bleu cyan. Le même que celui dans les yeux du Ho-oh actuellement. Il m'avait stoppé d'une attaque psychique ? Alors que j'étais moi-même de ce type ? Ça ne devrait pas m'affecter longtemps, je devrais pouvoir m'en dégager aisément.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'essayer que je fus secoué vers le haut et bas à répétition. La vitesse était telle que je sentais une pression se former dans mon corps, comme s'il allait se rompre. Finalement, l'attaque cessa de faire effet alors que l'oiseau m'envoyait plus en hauteur dans le ciel, près de la tornade de feu qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Sulfura et continuer à stagner dans les airs, attendant que quelqu'un se prenne dedans. Je l'ignorai et préparai un Élécanon en levant mes deux pattes en l'air. Ho-oh ne s'était pas arrêté là car il cracha une nouvelle salve de flammes. Pas une Déflagration cette fois, le feu avait l'air d'imploser et de gagner en ampleur à peine sorti du bec de l'incarnation du soleil. Il était d'une étrange couleur bleue semblable à celle dans les yeux de Ho-oh plus tôt. Je pensais même voir ce dernier me foncer directement dessus tant le foyer était impressionnant. Je ne voyais plus le légendaire et son attaque embrasait la totalité du ciel sous moi. Je décidai de jeter l'Élécanon à l'intérieur du brasier et la balle jaune explosa contre le Feu Sacré, semblant diminuer sa puissance mais non sa progression. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter ? Une attaque Eau s'évaporerait immédiatement, même à ma puissance maximale, pour mon bouclier, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Mais je pensais à quelque chose. Je pris de l'altitude et fis un petit looping pour foncer à travers les flammes. Mon corps commença à se transformer, deux longues cornes poussèrent sur ma tête alors que mes pattes s'allongeaient et que ma peau prenait une teinte noire. Lorsque les flammes traversèrent mon corps, la douleur était largement supportable. Effectivement, certains Pokémon étaient capables d'absorber les flammes, peu importait leur intensité. Bon, ils avaient apparemment leurs limites mais Feu Sacré était la plus puissante attaque de mon adversaire. Je m'estimai heureux de l'avoir affaibli avec Élécanon parce que je n'étais pas sûr que je serais passé malgré la transformation sinon. Les flammes bleues furent derrière moi mais Ho-oh m'attendait juste derrière, les yeux brillants de pouvoir. Il comptait réutiliser Extrasenseur ? Désolé pour toi, les Démolosse sont de type Ténèbres, pensai-je en me jetant à son cou malgré sa tentative de m'arrêter.

Je plantai mes nouveaux crocs dans le plumage de l'oiseau qui cria de douleur. J'avais réussi à le saisir mais je ne pouvais plus lâcher. Aussi résistant au Feu et au Psy qu'il était, mon nouveau corps ne possédait pas d'ailes. Ho-oh tenta de me faire lâcher prise mais je le tenais bien. Il avait beau cracher des flammes et foncer à l'intérieur, créer de gigantesque tornades, je ne répondais qu'en serrant les mâchoires pour mordre plus fort et griffant la base de ses ailes de mes pattes. Il perdait de plus en plus d'altitude et ne dirigea plus vraiment son vol. C'est sans doute pourquoi nous nous écrasâmes en plein Rosalia, détruisant une maison qui semblait importante pour les humains dans notre atterrissage. Les gens criait le nom de mon ennemi et me traitait de tous les noms. Plusieurs dresseurs décidèrent d'interférer en envoyant leurs Pokémon au combat. Je continuai à déchirer le cou du légendaire, il était bien plus dangereux que tout ce qui pouvait sortir des balles humaines.

Ho-oh les empêcha de passer à l'attaque en créant un mur de feu autour de nous puis tendit le cou en l'air pour laisser tomber brutalement sa tête sur le sol. Je lâchai prise avant d'entrer en contact avec ce dernier et repris ma forme originelle. Il était bien affaibli, souris-je. J'ouvris la gueule, prêt à cracher un Hydrocanon quand je fus heurté par des lames psychiques violettes venant du ciel. Je tombai sur le côté et levai les yeux. Les renforts étaient arrivés.

- Ho-oh ! Oh non, j'arrive trop tard...

- Juste à temps plutôt, souffla l'oiseau légendaire. Merci Cresselia.

- Tu es horriblement blessé. Je devrais...

- Non. Bats-toi ! Il arrive !

Une puissante attaque Ball'Ombre fonçait effectivement vers la Pokémon rose qui se la prit de plein fouet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, déclara Ho-oh. Fais lever la lune. Tu ne le battras jamais de jour.

- Mais tu vas t'épuiser plus rapidement sans soleil, déclara-t-il.

- C'est le soleil qui s'épuise sans moi, lui rappela-t-il. Tout ira bien.

Je devais peut-être en profiter pour anéantir l'oiseau maintenant. L'attaque que j'avais reçue de Cresselia ne m'avait pas fait grands dégâts et elle n'avait pas une réputation de bagarreuse non plus, je devrais pouvoir la battre sans ciller.

Pendant que j'y réfléchissais, le soleil du matin se retira dans l'horizon et la nuit tomba tout à coup. Le corps de Cresselia luisait de violet mais je pensais qu'elle se concentrait juste pour inverser le cycle quotidien plus tôt que prévu. Cette fois-ci, je crachai mon attaque aqueuse sur le Ho-oh qui tenta de bouger pour l'éviter mais ne pouvait rien faire avec de telles blessures. Il s'envola en arrière et tomba à moitié dans le mur de flammes qu'il avait érigé. Je doutais fortement qu'il ait survécu. J'entendis les cris des humains qui parlaient de la nuit en plein jour, je me demandais quelle tête ils feraient en voyant que leur idole avait été battu par un minuscule Pokémon rose dont aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait le nom. Les flammes du mur perdaient de plus en plus en intensité jusqu'à s'éteindre quand Cresselia fonça aux côtés de Ho-oh avant de hurler :

- Noooooooooooooooooooon !

Son corps émit une puissante lumière, plus luisante que l'attaque Flash, me forçant à détourner les yeux pendant que son cri continuait. Je remarquai alors que la légendaire n'était pas la seule à briller intensément. Haut dans le ciel, la lune répondait à son cri par le même éclat. Que se passait-il ? Allait-elle également utiliser son attaque ultime et unique que certains légendaires possédaient ? Je n'avais jamais entendu qu'elle avait une telle chose mais si elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé, c'était normal...

Une explosion. La terre trembla brutalement comme si un Pokémon spatial gargantuesque venait de lancer un Ultimapoing sur la planète. Je lévitai pour éviter de trébucher et cherchai la source de l'explosion du regard. J'eus ma réponse en regardant le ciel. La lune ? La lune venait d'exploser ?! Mais... comment ?

Il ne restait d'elle qu'un immense gribouillis blanc dans le ciel qui continuait de dégager de la lumière, de plus en plus forte. La lumière qui semblait avoir été à l'intérieur de la lune se fit de plus en plus grosse. Elle fonçait vers nous ? Cresselia m'attaquait avec la lune ? Je ne savais pas où fuir, je mis le maximum de couches de boucliers psychiques qu'il m'était possible de créer, quitte à ne plus pouvoir bouger et fixai la lumière. Celle-ci toucha terre dans un brouhaha qui n'était pas censé être provoqué par un élément non-matériel et frappa Cresselia et Ho-oh. Je regardai à nouveau en l'air, rien d'autre ne tombait. Il faisait un noir des plus sombres et l'unique lumière était procurée par le duo de Pokémon légendaires. Je pouvais voir la forme de Cresselia à travers la lumière et celle-ci semblait se briser en morceaux tout comme l'astre lunaire. Elle s'était suicidée ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de m'emporter avec elle et cela m'avait bien semblé être son attaque ultime. Je redoutai le pire. La lumière s'évanouit finalement. Tout était devenu noir. Je n'osai pas bouger une patte. Une attaque Flash ou de feu me permettrait d'apercevoir quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas montrer ma position à mon adversaire si j'en avais toujours. Oui, je l'entendais bouger, se relever, le bruissement des plumes sur le sol... Je l'entendis même prononcer malgré les hurlements incessants des créatures les plus faibles de notre planète :

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas utiliser Danse-Lune, Cresselia...

L'astre solaire décida de nous faire bénéficier à nouveau de sa lumière. Ho-oh se tenait devant moi, les ailes grandes ouvertes et le corps luisant d'une énergie dorée. Comme je le craignais, ses blessures étaient totalement guéries. Mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux... Il me fixa mauvaisement et je déclarai :

- Il vaut peut-être mieux que je te laisse en vie après tout. J'aurais du mal à tuer les autres sans lumière.

- Ne croyez pas que vous vous en tirerez si facilement ! grogna-t-il.

- J'accepte de cesser le combat parce que tu m'es encore utile, tu n'as pas ton mot à y dire.

Un courant d'air froid derrière moi me fit décoller à toute vitesse et je vis un rayon cyan se planter où j'étais un instant plus tôt et geler le sol sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Je me retournai et vis que certains toutous étaient venus faire leur rapport.

- On a notre mot à dire dans cette discussion ? lança Suicune.

- Vous avez trouvé qui avait tué Kyogre et les autres ? le raillai-je.

- Vous ne pouvez plus jouer les innocents Mew, déclara Raikou. Nous devons vous empêcher de nuire davantage.

Je levai deux pattes devant moi et y fit apparaître deux os avant de déclarer :

- Bonne réponse ! Tu as mérité ta récompense : va chercher !

Je lançai l'os loin derrière les trois dernières légendaires climatiques mais ils ne bronchèrent même pas. Raikou commença à montrer les dents en grognant alors que de l'électricité circulait sur sa fourrure. Je pris une mine faussement déçue et soupirai :

- Tu ne vas pas chercher ? Méchant Caninos, t'es puni !

Il s'apprêta à me crier quelque chose mais au moment où je finis ma phrase, mon os revenait et le frappait violemment à l'arrière de la tête. Je jetai immédiatement le second vers son museau et atterris rapidement sur le sol non gelé. Mes pattes arrières s'unirent avec ce dernier et quatre stalagmites pointus se dressèrent sous chacun de mes adversaires. Ho-oh décolla immédiatement, n'obtenant qu'une écorchure à la patte. Entei sauta sur le côté mais obtint une belle blessure à sa patte arrière gauche. Raikou était toujours en train de jouer avec ses os et fut le seul qui fut empalé au ventre puisque Suicune avait évité l'attaque en sautant haut sur place et en atterrissant sur la stalagmite qui se congela simplement au contact de ses pattes.

- Un en moins ? demandai-je.

Le Caninos qui faisait un câlin à un caillou me lança une décharge électrique que j'esquivai en me téléportant sur la pointe ensanglantée de la stalagmite sur laquelle il était. Mon poing droit se transforma en dard de Dardargnan et je lui dis avant de le planter dans sa tête :

- Si le vilain Caninos mord la main de son maître, il doit être piqué.

Mon attaque traversait facilement son crâne mais je dus me téléporter avant de le retirer pour éviter le Laser Glace de Suicune d'un côté et le Lance-Flamme d'Entei de l'autre. J'apparus sur une habitation humaine non loin et vis les deux attaques s'affronter pour finalement s'annuler l'une l'autre dans une explosion qui ne ferait pas du bien au cadavre du Raikou. Ho-oh me remarqua et avertit les autres. Je levai ma patte-dard et les saluai avec en criant :

- Cette fois, c'est bien un de moins ! Qui sera le prochain vilain toutou ?


	5. Panne de courant

**Chapitre 4 : Panne de courant.**

Ho-oh et les deux autres n'étaient pas du tout contents. Pour ma part, je l'étais. J'avais vraiment eu de la chance de pouvoir me débarrasser de Raikou aussi vite. La seule décharge que j'avais vue de lui n'était qu'un Tonnerre et aurait été impossible à esquiver sans mon précieux Téléport. Je savais que les deux autres auraient la même puissance et j'avais déjà pu tester celle du légendaire oiseau. Le bon point, c'était que comme pour Lugia la veille, il ne pourrait pas utiliser des attaques de zone trop dévastatrices sans peur de blesser ses alliés, ou la ville humaine dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je ne voyais aucun humain aux alentours, peut-être avaient-ils tous pris la fuite ? Enfin, cela ne me concernait pas, mon seul problème était de savoir comment j'allais bien pouvoir vaincre les deux chiens légendaires sans tuer Ho-oh. Je n'avais pas réalisé l'importance du soleil quand je l'avais attaqué... Arceus se déplacerait peut-être s'il venait à disparaître mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je devrais continuer ma quête dans l'obscurité. Je ne prendrais ce risque que s'ils m'y forçaient.

- Ho-oh, Entei, reculez, demanda alors Suicune. Je vais m'occuper de Mew.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas seul, précisa Entei.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser après ce qu'il a fait à Raikou. Je vais y aller à pleine puissance, je risquerais de vous toucher.

- Tu sous-estimes Mew, il m'a battu une fois quand j'étais à pleine puissance, contra Ho-oh.

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, vous prendrez le relais de toute façon.

Suicune sauta de sa stalagmite de glace pour me faire face et un fort vent se leva, fonçant dans la direction de son regard. Je lévitai simplement, laissant cette puissance glaciale me fouetter le visage. Il allait utiliser son attaque la plus puissante ? Venant de lui, je me serais attendu à de l'eau bien qu'il était l'incarnation du vent mais les multiples degrés que continuait de perdre Rosalia m'indiquaient qu'il s'agissait de glace.

Le chien bleu rugit d'un coup et toute la zone autour de la stalagmite sur laquelle il était se recouvrit de glace. Le sol, les arbres et même les maisons. Je volai plus haut pour éviter cette attaque qui semblait se propager au sol et remarquai qu'en moins de dix secondes, Rosalia était devenue une sculpture de glace. Ils n'en avaient plus rien à faire de protéger la ville ? J'eus ma réponse quand les vents devinrent visibles sous formes de gigantesques tornades partout autour de moi, arrachant la glace à leur base pour former une armure solide et pointue qui continuait sa rotation meurtrière, arrachant les habitations sur leur passage jusqu'à moi. Je ne voyais plus mes adversaires mais je devais pour l'instant trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette attaque. Où que je regardais, je voyais la ville se faire détruire par les tornades, passer par dessus me semblait difficile, je devais tenter de les détruire... Je volai près de l'une d'elles et commençai à concentrer de la chaleur à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je lançai une puissante salve de flammes bleues, imitant l'attaque ultime de l'oiseau du soleil. Les flammes prirent énormément de terrain dès leur sortie, allant même jusqu'à englober entièrement la tornade de glace face à moi mais également deux autres derrière elle. Par contre, au niveau des dégâts, cela ne semblait pas lui faire grand chose, au contraire, les flammes se solidifiaient et la renforçaient. Une glace si froide que même le Feu Sacré ne pouvait l'atteindre ? C'était juste inconcevable !

Je n'avais plus le choix, les tornades m'encerclaient totalement et je ne pouvais pas me téléporter par peur de réapparaître contre l'une d'elles. Je ne pouvais fuir par les airs, ni les côtés, il ne me restait qu'une solution. Je plongeai en piqué et crachai un Lance-Flamme, espérant que la glace au sol était moins robuste que l'autre. Elle fondit rapidement mais je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas de terre dessous, juste une nouvelle couche de glace qui ne fondrait pas assez vite pour que je m'échappe par là. J'étais bloqué ? Non, je devais passer. Je fis apparaître une corne de Rhinoféros, taille réelle, sur ma tête et la laissai m'entraîner vers la glace, commençant un Empal'Korne comme Tunnel sur ce sol difficile. Cette tactique marcha étonnamment bien alors que je m'enfonçai à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous un sol toujours autant glacé. Jusqu'à quel point son attaque était-elle encore efficace ? La taille de ma corne m'empêchait d'aller autrement que tout droit et j'étais vulnérable aux attaques venues d'en haut. Qu'entendais-je d'ailleurs ? De l'eau ? Le bruit d'un torrent duquel je semblais me rapprocher... Non, il n'y avait plus d'eau naturelle en ce monde, ce devait être une attaque qui se mouvait vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas regarder en haut dans cette position mais ça aurait été une perte de temps, il fallait que je continue à creuser jusqu'à trouver la terre avant que l'attaque ne m'atteigne.

L'eau m'engloutit d'un seul coup, empêchant ma progression et bloquant ma nouvelle corne dans la glace. Puisqu'elle était devenue inutile, je la fis disparaître et mon petit corps fut envoyé contre les parois, supportant de son mieux la pression de l'eau. Eau qui commençait à blanchir au sommet du trou dans lequel je m'étais enterré. Elle était en train de geler. Je supposais que Suicune était à l'œuvre avec son Laser Glace pour me bloquer ici, je ne le laisserai pas faire ça. La glace progressait très rapidement, frôlant même le bout de ma queue que je dus rabattre contre mon ventre. Soudain, mes poils prirent feu et je me mis à tourner sur moi même à toute vitesse. La glace passait immédiatement du stade solide à gazeux tandis que je progressais vers le sommet d'une Roue de Feu dévastatrice.

Quand je sortis à nouveau à l'air libre, j'aperçus d'un coin de l'œil, Suicune au bord du trou qui, comme je m'en doutais, le remplissait de son Laser Glace avant de m'apercevoir et relever la tête. J'écartai mes quatre pattes pour stopper la Roue de Feu, lançant plusieurs flammèches autour de mon corps ce faisant et décidai rapidement de quelque chose. Je devais passer à l'attaque, il me fallait des crocs, sa taille et une bonne dose d'électricité pour être sûr de réussir mon coup. Une nouvelle fois, je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix. L'incarnation du vent n'eut rien le temps de voir venir, j'étais encore en l'air quand il aperçut la petite créature rose se transformer en son défunt partenaire. Avant qu'il ne se remette de sa surprise, je plongeai vers lui, les crocs pétillants d'électricité et visai le cou. Il sauta pour m'éviter mais j'atteignis son épaule gauche et croquai dedans. Il hurla alors que toute mon électricité se déchargeait dans son corps. J'enchaînai d'un Tonnerre immédiatement sans lâcher prise et il se jeta sur le côté pour m'écrasait au sol. Mon nouveau corps n'étant pas aussi maniable que le précédent, il réussit sans peine et lorsque je me relevai, il était face à moi et rugissait :

- Comment osez-vous ?!

À ces mots, une nouvelle tornade se leva. Toujours aussi grosse, toujours construite en glace mais celle-ci n'était pas destinée à l'attaque. Nous étions tout deux dans l'œil de celle-ci, une arène circulaire en mouvement, une cage dont les murs épineux tournoyaient dangereusement près de nous. Il comptait en finir ici ? C'était beaucoup plus facile pour moi, je savais que les deux autres ne pourraient pas intervenir. Suicune avait beau être puissant, en un contre un, j'avais toutes mes chances.

- Plutôt ironique que l'incarnation du vent meure dans une tornade non ?

Il grogna mais je n'obtins aucune réponse malgré le fait que sa colère était bien plus que visible. Je sautai instinctivement sur le côté et remarquai qu'une pointe de glace venant de la tornade s'était allongée pour se planter à l'endroit où je me trouvais plus tôt. J'écarquillai les yeux, il pouvait encore contrôler la forme de la tornade ainsi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions car une seconde pointe m'attaqua, je sautai sur la précédente puis de nouveau au sol pour esquiver une troisième. Les murs de tornade continuaient de m'agresser alors que j'escaladais ces mêmes attaques pour ne pas me retrouver bloquer. Suicune ne bougeait pas, sans doute parce qu'il devait se concentrer pour une attaque de cette envergure, mais n'était pas une cible facile pour autant. Je crachai plusieurs boules jaunes chargées d'électricité lors de mon ascension qui n'attendaient que mon ordre pour exploser. Lorsque je fus à bonne hauteur, je décidai d'utiliser ce Coup d'Jus et toute la base de l'œil de la tornade devint jaune et crépitant. J'entendis Suicune crier de douleur alors que la toile de glace qui s'était formée s'effondrait sous mes pieds. Je tentai de descendre le plus vite possible mais je finis par manquer d'appuis solides et préférai sauter dans le vide, en direction de Suicune, en formant un bouclier psychique devant moi pour atténuer le choc à l'atterrissage.

Lorsque mes pattes touchèrent le sol, Suicune s'était relevé de mon attaque et, bien qu'affaibli, ouvrit la gueule pour me cracher une nouvelle attaque. Je décidai de tenter de prendre avantage de ma nouvelle forme et criai :

- Suicune, attends ! C'est moi !

Il n'hésita qu'un instant. Qu'une simple seconde. Ce fut celle-ci qui causa sa perte. Je devais avouer que ce corps, bien qu'incapable de voler, étant beaucoup plus rapide que le mien, mes pattes bougèrent à toute vitesse pour effectuer une Vive-Attaque d'une rapidité que je n'avais jamais vu de mes yeux et je heurtai brutalement le chien du vent. Ce dernier décolla sous mon attaque et se cogna contre l'une des parois de la tornade. Trois pieux de glace lui passèrent à travers le corps, l'empêchant de retomber, et le légendaire suivit le mouvement de cette spirale de glace, utilisant involontairement une Danse Pluie teintant le sol givré de rouge. Je repris ma forme d'origine et me protégeai de cette dernière sous mon bouclier psychique sur lequel le sang du légendaire se colla, m'enfermant dans une boule de sang écœurante.

Lorsque le brouhaha qu'effectuait la tornade se tut enfin, je retirai mon bouclier, laissant tomber ce sang autour de moi, et contemplai le cadavre de Suicune. C'était fini, le vent ne soufflerait plus jamais sur cette planète.

Je me mis immédiatement en quête des deux autres et trouvai facilement Ho-oh dans le ciel. Un Pokémon de cette envergure ne pouvait pas passer aisément inaperçu. Quelque chose se détacha de lui et alors que cela se rapprochait, je comprenais qu'Entei s'était réfugié sur son dos du temps que Suicune ne déchaîne sa colère. Le chien de feu atterrit brusquement sur la glace qui fondit dix mètres autour de ses pattes d'un seul coup. J'avais eu du mal à la creuser moi, me rappelai-je. Et ce n'était même pas une attaque, juste sa présence. Les autres légendaires étaient tous meilleurs que moi dans au moins un domaine. Étais-ce pour cela qu'ils avaient de l'importance pour Arceus ? Étais-je trop polyvalent pour plaire à notre Créateur ? Non, j'avais une raison d'être. Je devais en avoir une. Il fallait juste que je la trouve...

Je levai la tête à nouveau et remarquai que le ciel s'était embrasé de flammes bleutées. Ho-oh lançait sa meilleure attaque alors qu'il risquait de toucher Entei et d'embraser toute la ville ? Bon, Rosalia avait connu des jours meilleurs mais tout de même, il devait vraiment m'en vouloir... Peut-être devrais-je le tuer au final, je ne pouvais pas me battre contre Entei dans ses conditions. Mais pour l'instant, il me fallait esquiver l'attaque. Entei sauta en avant, comme pour faire face au Feu Sacré et je volai à toute vitesse vers le terrain de terre sur lequel il était, transformant mes pattes en griffes de Sablaireau. La terre semblait presque s'écarter pour me laisser le passage alors que je m'enfonçai dans le sol... jusqu'à heurter de la glace. Mince, Suicune continuait de me gêner même après sa mort, grognai-je. Je creusai donc à l'horizontale, ne sachant pas vraiment où j'allais me retrouver jusqu'à me sentir cuire. Je devais être à une profondeur suffisante pour ne pas me faire toucher mais la glace sous moi commençait à fondre totalement et la température augmentait de seconde en seconde. Je devais sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Alors que je creusais le sol vers le haut, je m'entourai d'un Anneau Hydro et l'enfermai dans mon bouclier pour créer une bulle d'eau protectrice de laquelle seules mes griffes sortaient. Lorsque j'atteignis la surface, Rosalia n'était plus que cendres. Entei lui, était toujours debout, au centre de quatre petits volcans qui devaient l'avoir protégé.

- Il est beaucoup trop puissant, je ne peux pas te laisser le combattre seul, répliqua Ho-oh à je ne savais quoi.

- Restez à l'abri, s'il vous attaque, tout est fini pour tout le monde.

- Il veut me garder en vie, lui rappela Ho-oh.

- Cette offre a expiré à la pensée 'Feu Sacré', déclarai-je depuis son dos.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir que je m'y étais téléporté qu'un Hydrocanon se forçait un passage à la base de ses deux ailes, précipitant l'oiseau géant vers le sol à toute vitesse. Sans cesser mon attaque, je le suivis dans sa chute jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol, mon Anneau Hydro toujours actif me protégeant partiellement des petites flammes que laissaient ses ailes derrière en tombant. Je refermai ma bouche dès qu'il fut au sol et me posai sur son dos. Deux lames de pierres jaillirent de la terre sous chacune de ses ailes, ce qui devrait l'empêcher de voler de manière permanente et l'eau qui m'entourait creusait lentement son dos d'une manière qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier. Mais il vivait toujours. Je préparai une nouvelle Lame de Roc pour percer son ventre, sa tête étant en continuel mouvement devenant difficile à viser et un puissant Lance-Flamme m'atteignit lorsque celle-ci jaillit. Je fus projeté dans les airs alors que ma protection aqueuse partait littéralement en fumée et fit face à Entei. Je dus tout de même me soigner pendant ce face à face visuel et un nouveau couinement provint de l'incarnation de l'astre solaire. Je me posai à nouveau sur son dos, ne lâchant pas Entei du regard quand Ho-oh déclara :

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous faites ? Si le soleil venait à disparaître, le monde entier le suivrait...

- Si Arceus ne vient pas à moi, le monde disparaîtra bien avant de dépérir par manque de soleil.

- Ha... haha, rit-il ou cracha-t-il faiblement. Arceus... ne se montrera jamais à toi.

- Tu étais un adversaire brillant, déclarai-je alors avant de lancer une décharge entre ses plumes sans bouger d'un muscle.

Entei aperçut mon attaque car il me cracha des flammes bien que l'attaque toucherait également le second légendaire. Je me téléportai plus haut dans le ciel et le feu traversa l'oiseau multicolore qui poussa son dernier soupir alors que le soleil lui-même perdait de son éclat. Je crachai un Vibraqua sur Entei qui l'esquiva puis... plus rien. Toute lumière s'évanouit, ne restaient plus que les flammes que le Feu Sacré de Ho-oh avait laissé sur la ville qui consommaient les alentours avec un féroce appétit. Ce n'était vraiment pas assez. La visibilité était très mauvaise mais le bon point était qu'il partageait mon handicap et que, lui, était au sol, me donnant une meilleure vue de lui qu'il n'en avait de moi. Je ne pouvais plus me téléporter avec un vision aussi mauvaise mais cela ne devrait pas me déranger. Je volai dans un coin plus obscur et crachai un Hydrocanon vers le chien de feu.

L'attaque le toucha directement mais il s'en releva rapidement avant de lever le museau et grogner :

- Vous ne me laissez plus le choix !

Et soudain, le sol... s'éclaira ? Sur plusieurs centaines de mètres autour d'Entei, la terre devenait luminescente d'un magnifique rouge-orangé très clair. Excepté à un endroit, ce gros cercle noir qui se rapprochait de la surface puis la traversa. Le cercle continua son avancée très rapidement, devenant une petite colline dont le sommet était creusé pour servir de récipient à un liquide ardent de la couleur actuelle du sol. Un volcan ? Entei venait de faire pousser un volcan au milieu d'une ville ?! Avait-il vraiment un tel pouvoir ? Non, je supposais que je ne devais pas en douter mais ça allait être dur de contrer une 'attaque' pareille.

Puis, la montagne commença à cracher plusieurs jets bicolores qui m'étaient destinés. C'était très rapide, j'avais beaucoup de mal à esquiver ces derniers mais y parvenait. Je devrais pouvoir résister à un ou deux contacts avec cette substance mais je ne préférai pas m'y risquer. Je plongeai vers Entei alors que les jets de lave semblaient me suivre dans les airs comme guidés par une force étrangère. Le Pokémon légendaire je présumai. Je n'avais aucune cachette, ni les airs ni le sol ne suffiraient pour échapper à cela, je ne pouvais que m'en prendre à la source du volcan, le Pokémon qui le gardait. Je crachai un nouvel Hydrocanon sur Entei quine fit absolument rien pour l'éviter. Les jets de magma tombèrent au sol, dépourvus de tout contrôle et commencèrent à le creuser. Je chargeai de l'énergie dans ma patte droite et fonçai sur le Pokémon de feu pour lui administrer un Ultimapoing. Il leva la tête vers moi et cracha un puissant jet de flammes que je n'eus pas le temps d'éviter. Je serrai les dents et fonçai à travers, invoquant un Mur Lumière incomplet de ma patte gauche. Mon coup atteignit finalement le Pokémon alors que mes poils fumaient et avaient perdu toute leur couleur rose. Le chien décolla et je lui crachai une nouvelle salve de ma meilleure attaque aquatique pour l'achever avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Lorsqu'il s'effondra enfin, je m'approchai de lui pour vérifier son statut et il remua faiblement.

- Héhé... ricana-t-il.

Il était sur le point de mourir, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques secondes devant lui. Je décidai de l'achever quand il prononça :

- Vous allez vraiment regretter tout cela... Même si je ne pense pas que vous surviviez assez longtemps pour cela...

Une fine stalagmite traversa son crâne et le sol se mit soudain à trembler. Je restai en l'air, ne pensant pas pouvoir me poser sur ce sol de toute manière. Le volcan recommençait à cracher... Il expulsa de la lave sur chacun de ses côtés, la faisant accompagner par de gros rochers qui tombaient vers moi tels des météores. Je me réfugiai un peu plus en arrière quand une nouvelle montagne jaillit derrière moi. Le sol semblait... descendre... ou ce qui était dessous monter je ne savais pas exactement. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut plus d'une dizaine de volcans aussi impressionnants que celui d'Entei qui se dressèrent autour de moi avant de se mettre en action. Le sol était noyé sous la lave et seuls y subsistaient les rochers qui s'y écrasaient brutalement. Au centre de tout ce tumulte, un Pokémon émergeait.

Ce nouveau légendaire était encore une version de Pokémon très imposant, de la taille des chiens légendaire mais une carrure bien plus impressionnante. Sa peau semblait être de la même matière que le liquide qui coulait au sol et je ne le connaissais que de réputation. Heatran, le maître des volcans dont Entei n'était que le gardien. S'il venait sauver son sous-fifre, il arrivait un peu tard mais quelque chose me disait que ce combat n'allait pas être de la rigolade. Je me demandais bien quoi...


	6. Entre ciel et terre

**Chapitre 5 : Entre ciel et terre.**

Rosalia n'avait absolument plus rien de reconnaissable à présent. Entièrement déformée par une chaîne de volcans en éruptions, son sol n'était à présent composé que de lave, de roches volcaniques et d'un unique Pokémon, contrôlant le tout. Les conditions du combat étaient à peu près semblables à celui que j'avais fait la veille contre Kyogre... à la différence que plonger là-dedans était hors de question et que je devais me téléporter sans cesse pour esquiver les projectiles géants que crachaient les montagnes de feu. Sans parler du fait que je ne pouvais pas perdre trop d'altitude parce que la lave était non seulement ma seule source de lumière mais en plus, ses créateurs diffusaient tous une fumée noire opaque à leur sommet dans laquelle il me semblait même dangereux d'aller. Mon seul choix était toujours le même : attaquer ! Je volai vers lui alors qu'il levait des colonnes de laves à l'aide de son Telluriforce sur mon chemin pour essayer de m'atteindre.

De ce que j'en savais, de son type Acier et Feu, il devait être plus sensible aux attaques Combat, Sol et Eau. Puisqu'il était dans la lave et que le sol me semblait difficile d'accès pour les attaques les plus puissantes, le choix m'était forcé. Je crachai un Hydrocanon sur le Pokémon légendaire qui me le rendit d'une puissante vague de chaleur qui abîmait encore plus les poils de mon corps. Je la traversais tout de même et il prit la parole pour la première fois :

- Pokémon Originel, je ne sais pas quelle raison vous a poussé à commettre de telles horreurs mais vos crimes ne peuvent rester impunis.

- Tu viens de raser une ville Heatran, répliquai-je.

- Contre quelqu'un qui est capable de détruire les astres, un tel sacrifice me semblait envisageable. Ainsi, vous ne me battrez pas Pokémon Originel, peu importe vos attaques, elles n'auront aucun effet.

En réponse, je lui crachai un nouvel Hydrocanon au visage, mais sentis que je commençais à avoir du mal à utiliser cette attaque. J'en avais trop abusé aujourd'hui... L'attaque le touchait pourtant de plein fouet et je pus voir de nombreuses blessures craqueler son corps de magma... avant qu'il se régénère immédiatement. J'eus peur de comprendre :

Torche...

- Torche, répéta-t-il. Tant que je suis ici, mes blessures guériront aussitôt et mes attaques seront de plus en plus fortes. Rendez-vous Pokémon Originel, personne ne souhaite en arriver là...

Je devais donc trouver un moyen de le déloger de la lave. Une attaque qui le ferait voler suffisamment longtemps pour que je le tue dans les airs. Non, avec son poids, seules des attaques Psy pourraient faire cet effet et son type Acier le rendait résistant à ces dernières. Autre chose, autre chose... Non, je ne voyais rien, je pouvais juste gagner du temps. Je transformai ma patte droite en bouche d'Octillery et lançai une énorme boule d'eau remplie d'encre sur ses yeux avant de m'éloigner du légendaire.

Il devait déjà avoir récupéré mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire, cet ennemi-là me semblait invincible. Un mélange de Kyogre et de Manaphy affilié à la lave... J'avais d'ailleurs vaincu les deux... Fait disparaître la mer pour ensuite m'occuper de Manaphy. Y avait-il un moyen de faire disparaître la lave ? Si je m'attaquais à la terre elle-même, si je trouvais Groudon... Mais comment faire cela ? Je ne voyais qu'un seul moyen et ça allait être très risqué pour accomplir un but qui me compliquerait les choses...

Toujours caché derrière un volcan, je voyais les colonnes de lave s'élever aléatoirement près de ma position. Je savais que c'était de son fait, cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir ? Parce qu'il refusait de se déplacer ou à cause de Octazooka ? Maintenant que j'y pensais, Torche soignait ses blessures mais pas ses problèmes de statuts... Je pouvais gagner du temps ainsi.

J'inspirai profondément, lançai un nouvelle fois Anneau Hydro pour ne pas mourir de déshydratation, puis plusieurs fois Hâte avant de foncer vers mon adversaire d'une Vive-Attaque qu'il ne devrait même pas avoir le temps de voir. Je hurlai un Ultrason en passant près de lui et m'arrêtait derrière pour produire une Onde Folie dans le cas où. Comme il se tournait vers moi, je fonçai devant son visage et lui déclarai en passant élégamment une patte dans les poils de ma tête :

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre mon cœur. Je voudrais seulement que tu restes avec moi pour toujours.

La lave sur ses joues devint plus vive et ses yeux prouvaient qu'il réagissait à mon Attraction. En tout cas, il n'attaquait plus. Heatran étant l'un des rares légendaires que l'on pouvait vraiment distinguer par son sexe, il devenait sensible à ce genre d'attaque. Il n'était pas si parfait après tout. J'étais la perfection, celui qui était capable de tout faire. Je disparus une nouvelle fois pour le voir me chercher du regard et décidai de tenter de changer le paysage. Mon corps entier expulsa une kyrielle de sable qui se mit à tourbillonner au-dessus de la lave, ignorant les rochers qui la traversaient. La Tempêtesable ne semblait pas affecter le Pokémon adverse mais ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre. Enfin, les buts, je voulais déjà le désorienter un peu mais en plus pouvoir lancer ma prochaine attaque. Je transformai mes bras en ailes de Libégon et commençai à en battre violemment pour concentrer toute la tempête sur un seul et même point. Même si sa régénération était plus que rapide, celle-ci lui infligerait des dommages constants.

Le sable se regroupa autour du Heatran qui rugit de douleur. Bien que les dommages se réparaient immédiatement, il sentait les coups, c'était une autre des faiblesses exploitables pour gagner du temps. Du moins pensai-je avant qu'il ne crie :

- Assez !

La lave autour de lui se souleva et lui fonça dessus de manière à former un gigantesque cocon rouge orangé incandescent qui balaya la tempête de sable et l'attaque qui allait avec. Je me téléportai loin de lui pour prendre le maximum de recul quand il relâcha son cocon pour m'annoncer :

- Je ne pensais pas devoir utiliser cela contre vous mais... Essayez de survivre à mon Voxtex Magma !

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas la lave autour de lui qui se souleva. Enfin si, mais pas seulement. Un peu partout sur la zone de combat se soulevèrent des dizaines d'immenses tornades de lave plus hautes que les volcans qui les avaient craché qui se rejoignirent toutes pour former une seule et uniquement attaque dévastatrice qui engloutit même sur son passage quatre volcans lors de sa création. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Cette chose était encore plus chaude que la lave originelle ? J'avais déjà l'impression d'être en feu alors que la chose était à des centaines de mètres de moi. Mais elle tentai par tous les moyens de réduire cette distance en se mouvant dans ma direction. Heatran y ajoutant autant de lave qu'il pouvait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Je jetai un œil à mon adversaire pour remarquer que son attaque l'avait fait utiliser la matière qui lui servait de bouclier. Le problème était que la tornade se trouvait entre lui et moi, qu'une attaque Eau s'évaporerait à peine sortie de ma bouche tout comme mon Anneau Hydro à l'instant même et que me téléporter derrière lui serait du suicide en cet instant. Je volai sur le côté, surveillant à la fois l'attaque et le Pokémon qui en était à l'origine... jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tente d'avancer et trébuche face contre terre, perdant tout contrôle sur la tornade dont le composant principal s'écoulait à nouveau sur le sol. Mon regard vagua à nouveau vers mon adversaire. La lave n'était plus autour de lui, le sol devait rester bien trop chaud pour moi mais c'était une chance que je ne pouvais pas rater. Je me téléportai au-dessus de lui, fis luire mes deux pattes avant et et fonçai vers le sol à toute vitesse. Je l'atteignis très rapidement, Hâte me boostant toujours plus dans cette manœuvre, et frappai le sol de toutes mes forces.

Heatran n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que l'attaque avait déjà lieu. De mes pattes, le sol se fissura d'abord, puis cette fissure se déplaça sur toute sa longueur pour finalement s'ouvrir en deux, coupant la ville entière de sa moitié en créant un gigantesque Abîme en son centre. Heatran tomba en son centre et les deux parties de Rosalia commencèrent à chuter l'une vers l'autre pour s'entrechoquer dans un brouhaha étourdissant. Les volcans restaient en activité malgré le fait qu'ils penchaient lentement vers leur confrère et les rochers finirent par toucher le sol alors que la lave se déversait de plus en plus vite dans le ravin. Malgré celle-ci, Heatran n'aurait pas dû survivre, il avait dû tomber à un endroit où même la lave le tuerait malgré son talent spécial, telle était la puissance d'Abîme. Le combat était enfin fini...

Je profitai de la lumière que me conféraient encore les volcans. Je ne savais plus où aller. Vers où me diriger à présent ? Lorsque mes bougies volcaniques s'éteindraient, nous serions tous dans le noir le plus total et Arceus n'en avait apparemment rien à faire... Juste quand cette pensée franchit mon esprit, je vis les montagnes de feu commencer à devenir transparentes alors que des bouts s'envolaient en l'air pour s'évaporer dans le néant. Heatran était vraiment mort... Les volcans allaient également disparaître de la planète. Il fallait que je trouve une solution ! Pourquoi Arceus n'apparaissait-il pas ? Il ne voyait pas que sa planète avait besoin de lui ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas... me dire ce que j'étais ? Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si ça avait été le cas ! C'était de la faute de ce fichu Créateur !

La lumière commençait à totalement se faire oublier, la seule lueur que je pouvais voir était entre les bords des moitiés de Rosalia tombées l'une sur l'autre. Tout au fond de mon Abîme, une vive lumière rouge. Sans doute de la lave, pensai-je. Peut-être allai-je dormir à Rosalia maintenant pour explorer cette grotte demain ? J'avais besoin de repos après de tels affrontements...

Je me dirigeai vers ce qu'il restait de la ville pour me trouver un coin tranquille quand je remarquai que la lumière se faisait de plus en plus vive. J'hésitai entre aller voir de plus près et m'éloigner mais mon instinct me força le second. Je fonçai donc le ciel obscur du matin tout en gardant à l'œil la ville qui vénérait le soleil. Je ne me faisais pas d'idées, la lumière se rapprochait réellement et, d'un coup, les deux parties de Rosalia s'envolèrent chacun d'un côté pour s'écraser brutalement à l'envers. À l'endroit où était la ville auparavant, un bassin de lave s'élevait, un Pokémon de plus de trois mètres en son centre. La lave s'écoula sur les côtés mais restait principalement dans ce qu'était l'Abîme, le roi de la terre, en son centre, me fixait juste d'un air énervé.

- Je te demanderai bien si ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas vu la lumière du jour, commençai-je. Mais... tu sais...

- C'est vraiment quelque chose de terrible qu'il se passe en ce moment Pokémon Originel.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiiiiment curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passera quand tu disparaîtras.

- La terre toute entière disparaîtra... répondit-il sereinement.

- Et tout mourra ? Même Arceus ?

- Feriez-vous cela pour abattre le Créateur ? C'est... intéressant.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question... déclarai-je.

- Le Créateur ne mourra pas si la terre disparaît. La Salle Originelle n'est pas sous ma juridiction.

La Salle Originelle était un lieu mythique que l'on disait être la demeure d'Arceus. Je pensais que personne ne connaissait son emplacement mais...

- Tout disparaîtra à l'exception de la Salle Originelle ?! m'étonnai-je.

- Effectivement.

- Ça la rendra beaucoup plus facile à trouver ! m'extasiai-je.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre vos motivations mais c'est un lieu qui vous est interdit d'accès Pokémon Originel. Si votre désir est de me tuer pour y parvenir, je devrais me défendre du mieux que possible, quitte à vous éliminer.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour que mon désir écrase ta volonté d'obéir à Arceus, promis-je.

Je passai aussitôt à l'attaque. En tant qu'incarnation des continents, mon nouvel adversaire était de type Sol. J'avais largement abusé des attaques Eau dans mes combat précédents et pensai qu'il serait plus sage de passer sur des Plante contre un tel adversaire. Mais la lave rendrait cette manœuvre difficile et je ne devais pas y toucher puisqu'elle était la seule source de lumière. Je pensais au moins que Groudon ne se régénérait pas au contact de cette dangereuse substance bien qu'il semblait la trouver à la bonne température. Il était également sensible à la Glace mais je n'étais pas sûr que mes attaques pouvaient l'attendre pour la même raison. Mais je devais bien tenter quelque chose, ce fut donc un rayon cyan qui sortit de ma bouche en direction de l'immense créature rouge qui répliqua immédiatement d'une attaque similaire à celles d'Heatran. Une colonne de lave surgit devant lui pour encaisser le rayon à sa place, le Laser Glace fut totalement évaporé au contact.

Le liquide ardent retomba dans son étang dans la seconde suivante et Groudon me cracha un vaste jet de boue que je pus aisément esquiver en volant sur le côté. Ses attaques étaient lentes... Ou j'étais trop rapide ? Hâte devait encore faire effet. Je vérifiai cela en tournant rapidement en cercle autour de mon ennemi tout en restant à bonne distance du sol. La façon dont il avait fait voler les restes de Rosalia n'avait rien à voir avec la force pure, je le suspectai de manipuler tout élément terrestre aussi bien que Kyogre contrôlait les eaux.

Le Pokémon géant me cracha une vingtaine de Tir de Boue que j'évitais sans mal, répliquant à chaque fois d'une attaque Glace infructueuse, avant de me rendre compte qu'ils retombaient simplement derrière moi. Il devrait être capable de les contrôler comme tout le reste. Je regardai l'endroit où ils atterrissaient. Enfin, tentai de regarder car c'était dans le noir le plus total. Je décidai d'utiliser Flash et poussai une exclamation de surprise en remarquant que ma lumière se reflétaient sur des murs. Des murs de terre formant un dôme presque parfait dont le sommet était en construction. Il ne me visait pas, il m'enfermait. Dans un environnement qu'il contrôlait parfaitement et où ma seule échappatoire était un bassin de lave. Je n'avais pas le choix, je volai vers le sommet pour m'échapper de là mais le colosse ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

J'entendis le crépitement de flammes dans mon dos et ma tête tourna instinctivement dans cette direction avant que mon corps n'accélère au-delà de sa limite vers le sommet. La Déflagration que crachait mon adversaire comblait toute la base du dôme et avançait vers moi à toute vitesse, raclant les murs de boue qui semblaient justement concentrer le feu vers le centre du dôme pour augmenter sa puissance. Ma queue se mit à prendre feu quand j'atteignis la sortie. Je plongeai vers la base extérieure du dôme, laissant un torrent de flammes se déverser dans le ciel obscur pour finalement exploser une vaste toile ardente qui s'étendit au dessus de moi, métamorphosant le ciel en de nombreux motifs enflammés, illuminant les alentours avec force sans jamais tomber sur le sol. Je remarquai que cela n'était pas valable partout car les flammes se collèrent au sol, formant une immense prison incandescente alors que le dôme central explosait de toute part pour que la boue me fonce dessus, comme animée. Groudon en était bien capable après tout.

Je me dépêchai de foncer vers les cieux, tentant de trouver une distance raisonnable entre le sol et les flammes bien que ces dernières me forçaient à préférer l'autre en me crachant des rejets que mon bouclier supportait tout juste. J'esquivai la boue qui luisait tant de chaleur que je me doutais qu'elle serait bien plus dangereuse qu'à l'origine et fonçai vers le légendaire. Je voulus lui aboyer une Ultrason mais j'avais peur que les flammes ne retombent s'il en perdait le contrôle et il était hors de question de me cacher sous terre. Et puis, non, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces en passant près de lui et toute la lave se souleva autour de lui. Je dus me téléporter pour m'éloigner et jurai mentalement. Mes téléportations étaient bien utiles mais elles commençaient à être bien plus difficile à lancer, j'avais réellement besoin de repos à présent. Je devais penser à autre chose...

Pas le temps, la terre se détruisait d'elle-même pour se tasser entre Groudon et moi. Elle forma un large disque, de la longueur du dôme de flammes, m'empêchant ainsi d'atteindre l'incarnation de la terre. Je me demandai si combiner Tunnel avec Vive-Attaque me permettrait de passer à travers avant qu'il ne puisse riposter quand toute la terre en lévitation fonça vers moi. Je regardai immédiatement de l'autre côté, cherchant un moyen d'éviter cela mais seules les flammes m'accueilleraient. Je devais combattre l'un des deux. Et je pouvais le faire, ce n'était pas si impossible... J'espérais... Je n'avais pas le choix de toute manière. Mon corps se mit à enfler grandement, allant jusqu'à décupler alors que mes poils disparaissaient pour laisser leur place à une peau huileuse de la couleur de l'ancien ciel. Le nouveau corps n'étant pas pourvu de la capacité de voler, je me laissais tomber vers la terre en mouvement, crachant des kilolitres d'eau sur toute sa surface avant de m'y écraser en son centre. Les bordes se replièrent autour de moi et le sol se creusait pour me bloquer totalement. Si ça ne marchait pas, j'étais fichu.

Ma queue de Kyogre se souleva avant de frapper le sol volant. D'elle, le sol commença à geler lentement puis la glace accéléra sa progression, stoppa l'avancée du bloc de terre vers les flammes. Je recommençai ma Glaciation à répétition, espérant que le ciel ne serait pas un obstacle et finalement, la plate-forme redescendit rapidement. Je remis un coup de queue pour prendre entièrement possession de ce morceau de terre. Si c'était de l'eau, ça n'appartenait plus à Groudon, il n'avait aucun contrôle dessus. Je n'étais toujours pas arrivé à destination et abusai à nouveau de ma capacité pour tenter de rendre le dessous plus solide et pointu. Groudon devrait le sentir.

Un craquement suivi d'un bris. Une stalagmite gargantuesque manqua de m'empaler en traversant le bloc de glace pour interrompre sa progression. Alors que ma vitesse réduisait brusquement, mon corps s'envolait brusquement sous le choc pour finalement retourner vers sa place originelle. Je préparai une nouvelle fois ma queue et frappai alors que je retombai sur la seule alliée que constituait cette plate-forme givrée qui s'ouvrit d'autant plus à son point d'impact pour glisser le long de la colonne de terre tout en gelant cette dernière. J'atteignis le sol en quelques instants dans un brouhaha colossal faisant trembler, il me semblait, la terre entière. Le bloc de glace explosa brusquement au contact du sol ou de la lave et je dus reprendre ma forme d'origine pour lancer Abri. Cette attaque était un des plus puissants boucliers que je possédais mais je préférai ne jamais l'utiliser car il empêchait tout mouvement et, si j'étais en l'air comme à présent, il chutait, entraîné par la gravité à la différence de mon fidèle bouclier psychique.

Alors que la glace s'éparpillait en éclats autour de moi, je sombrai, mon armure cherchant à atteindre le point de gravité de notre planète. La stalagmite géante était toujours là donc Groudon devait être quelque part aussi. Je remarquai alors que cette même colonne de terre s'élargissait plus que grandement au centre du bassin le lave. Il s'en servait de bouclier et d'attaque à la fois ? Et ce n'était même pas endommagé, il n'était pas stupide de supposer qu'il en était de même pour son occupant. Mais mon attaque Abri m'entraînait toujours plus bas jusqu'à foncer dans la lave. Comme j'avais pu le voir, elle n'était pas très profonde et Abri semblait la supporter très bien. Le problème était que ma protection n'était pas attirée par le sol mais par ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Généralement, les Pokémon utilisant Abri ne s'enfonçant qu'à peine à l'intérieur mais ici, le sol était bien fragilisé par le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'un long tunnel jusqu'à l'antre de Groudon sous cette plate-forme de liquide incandescent. La puissante sphère qui m'entourait força alors son passage vers le bas et finalement le sol céda.

Toute la surface plus ou moins circulaire qui était auparavant Rosalia s'effrita et s'écroula dans formant un trou cyclopéen à la profondeur incalculable à l'œil. J'ôtai mon Abri pour contrôler ma chute au maximum et hurlai un Ultrason qui résonna fortement alors que Groudon tentait de remodeler sa stalagmite pour éviter qu'elle ne nous tombe dessus. Mon attaque portait ses fruits car il fut incapable de se concentrer sur cette dernière et commença à chuter. Je me concentrai et lui crachai un Psyko et le retins dans les airs alors que sa tête semblait lui faire souffrir le martyre. Sa pique de terre passa entre nous deux à toute vitesse et je le relâchai également pour foncer directement vers lui.

Il cracha une salve de feu qui ne m'atteignit pas à cause de son manque de précision dû à la chute et je pus atteindre son dos. Je crachai un Laser Glace pour refroidir sa peau et posai mes pattes sur celle-ci. Je plantai de petites griffes dans sa chair pour le tenir fermement et soulevai sa presque-tonne pour prendre de l'élan avant de plonger vers le bas, toujours sans le lâcher. Notre vitesse était exponentielle alors que ma Frappe Atlas nous entraînait toujours plus en profondeur vers le centre de la Terre. Nous rattrapâmes finalement mon objectif, la stalagmite dont la moitié supérieur était toujours gelée à cause de mes attaques Glaciation à répétition. Je fonçai droit vers celle-ci et Groudon heurta soudain son pic malgré ses mouvements pour se défaire de mon emprise. Je ne le lâchai pas pour autant et continuer de l'enfoncer le long de la pique alors que celle-ci chutait de plus belle à l'ajout du poids du Pokémon légendaire.

Nous n'étions pas arrivés au fond et le légendaire vivait toujours lorsque je le lâchai. Je plongeai sous la stalagmite et la frappai d'un rapide mais puissant coup de patte arrière qui la plaça à l'horizontale. La seconde phase de mon Double Pied se déclencha et envoya la stalagmite sur l'un des bords du précipice, l'y plantant à un quart. Je crachai immédiatement un Laser Glace pour geler les alentours pour éviter que la terre ne se retourne contre moi et fonçai devant le Groudon empalé qui continuait à se débattre. Il ouvrit la gueule, prêt à cracher une nouvelle attaque mais je plaçai mes pattes dans sa bouche et relâchai ma puissance. Son corps s'ouvrit de toute part alors qu'une forêt poussait brusquement à l'intérieur de son corps, des arbustes traversaient ses côtés pour trouver l'oxygène extérieur alors que leurs racines passaient à travers son ventre en masse pour chercher de la nourriture. Le feu dans sa gueule s'éteignit finalement alors qu'une nuée de fleurs sortaient de l'intérieur de son visage. Mon corps se bloqua soudainement. J'avais utilisé bien trop de puissance avec cette Végé-Attak, j'avais besoin de quelques secondes de repos.

J'inspirai profondément, tentant de récupérer mes forces quand la terre gronda une nouvelle fois.

Je m'éloignai de mon précédent adversaire mais remarquai vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, au contraire, il ne pouvait plus s'agir de lui. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi commença à disparaître, la totalité de la Terre commençait à briller d'une faible lumière blanche, puis à devenir transparente. Je décidai de voler hors du trou alors que celui-ci cessait peu à peu d'en être un pour finalement atteindre le ciel bleu de la surface.

Bleu ? Et si clair ? D'où provenait toute cette lumière à présent ? Je regardai à nouveau vers le bas et aperçus le chaos le plus total. Les humains et Pokémon de la planète étaient tous présent dans cette vue infinie que j'avais de l'atmosphère. Ils chutaient tout vers le point central de ce lieu bleuté, une immense habitation blanche, dont la forme ressemblait à une armée de stalagmites blanches les unes sur les autres, les aspirait et semblait les faire disparaître à leur contact. Étais-ce... la Salle Originelle ? Elle devait avoir un bouclier très puissant pour désintégrer immédiatement toute forme de vie ainsi. En quelques minutes, il ne restait que les Pokémon volants assez futés pour se tenir éloignés de notre nouveau centre de gravité. Et tous se dirigèrent vers moi, guidés par un gigantesque serpent vert qui s'arrêta devant moi. Je remarquai rapidement qu'il était accompagné par d'autres adversaires de marques : le duo Latios et Latias mais aussi Jirachi, Créfadet, Créfollet, Créhelf et son partenaire dans la surveillance du ciel Shaymin. Juste que je pensais que ça ne pouvait être pire, la forme noirâtre de Darkrai apparut à leur côté pour me faire face. J'avalai ma salive et soupirai fortement. Ils étaient la seule chose qui me séparaient d'Arceus à présent. Mon dernier combat.


	7. Dernier combat

**Chapitre 6 : Dernier combat**

Mes poils étaient tout hérissés. Ça m'énervait de l'admettre mais cette fois, j'avais peur. Le nombre qui me semblait infini de Pokémon 'normaux' n'était pas la cause de cette peur bien sûr, il serait difficile pour eux de juste poser une plume sur moi. Mais les neuf légendaires ce serait déjà plus compliqué, surtout dans mon état. Physiquement, j'allais encore très bien, je pouvais endurer cette bataille mais mentalement, j'avais épuisé beaucoup de mes capacités. Je ne pouvais même pas me téléporter directement à la Salle Originelle pour éviter tout le monde. Et le fait que je ne savais pas vraiment quel genre de bouclier entourait l'antre du Créateur donc je préférais ne pas me risquer au contact. S'il avait fabriqué cette barrière, même Abri exploserait à son contact.

- Ou... Ouah, la Terre a disparu ! fis-je mine de m'étonner.

- Oui, déclara Rayquaza. À l'instant où vous avez tué Groudon je suppose.

Tss, ça ne passerait pas. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Bon, il était vrai que mon combat à Rosalia n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu.

- Vous... avez tué tant de personnes en quelques instants, souffla Latias, l'air souffrante.

- Le monde aura bien du mal à retrouver son état d'origine, rajouta Créfollet.

- Il ne reste rien, rien, sembla chanter Jirachi même si rien n'indiquait qu'il était de bonne humeur.

- C'est une raison suffisante pour que vous vous éloignez de moi non? tentai-je. S'il vous arrivait malheur, les choses empireraient. Surtout toi.

Je pointai Rayquaza de la patte. En temps que maître des cieux, ce devait être lui qui nous permettait encore d'avoir un ciel malgré l'absence de toute autre matière.

- Même dans cette situation, vous restez combatif ? s'étonna Créfadet. C'est très honorable de votre part.

- Ne le félicite pas pour ça, lui dit calmement son confrère jaune.

- Si tu veux aussi détruire le ciel, je t'en empêcherais, grognai le quadrupède aux grandes oreilles nommé Shaymin.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi juste aller là-bas, demandai-je en pointant dans la direction de la maison d'Arceus. Ah, bah on la voit pas avec tout ce monde...

- Nous ne pouvons pas accepter cela. Le Créateur lui-même nous a interdit de vous laisser entrer dans la Salle Originelle.

- Il me recevra qu'il le veuille ou non, promis-je. Je trouverai ce pourquoi je suis né même si cela fait de vous tous mes ennemis.

Mes deux pattes devinrent des griffes de Carchacrok qui commencèrent à luire de bleu alors que je préparais une Dracogriffe. Il fallait que je m'occupe de Rayquaza en priorité, si je le vainquais, les autres tomberaient sûrement. Les neuf légendaires utilisèrent bras ou gueule pour charger une attaque qu'ils crachèrent tous simultanément en ma direction. Je regardai dans toutes les directions sans trouver d'issues. Je ne savais pas si Abri pourrait supporter tant de puissance mais je devais tenter.

Ce fut à cette pensée que quelque chose apparut entre eux et moi pour ériger un gigantesque mur d'un bleu transparent même si foncé qui annula toutes les attaques de mes adversaires. Devant cette Protection d'une résistance impensable se dressait un unique Pokémon. Quatre fois plus grand que moi mais similaire à moi par bien des aspects exceptée sa couleur grise prédominante. Il agitait sa queue violette de gauche à droite rapidement avant que la Protection ne disparaisse pour laisser place à une plaque blanchâtre de même taille qu'il envoya sur tous les autres Pokémon. Les légendaires en souffrirent mais l'attaque continua sa route après leur contact pour éliminer la totalité des Pokémon qui se trouvaient derrière, les envoyant contre le bouclier de la Salle Originelle.

- Mew... two ? appelai-je.

- Il semblerait que je sois de ton côté cette fois ptit moi.

- Je pensais déjà t'avoir expliqué que tu étais le grand moi, ris-je.

- Mewtwo ? Que fais-tu ici ?! lui cria Rayquaza.

- La même chose que vous, répliqua-t-il. J'accomplis ma fonction, ce pourquoi je suis venu au monde.

- Tu n'es même pas un Pokémon, tu n'as pas ce genre de choses, lui lança Shaymin.

Cela ne dut pas plaire à Mewtwo car le cou et la tête de Shaymin s'illuminèrent de bleu avant de tourner sur elle-même deux fois enchaînant les craquements. Le gardien du ciel tomba alors avec les autres Pokémon alors que mon clone répétait :

- Ma fonction. Je suis l'incarnation de la puissance, né pour combattre. Et pour cela, il me faut des adversaires.

- Shaymin ! cria Rayquaza en fonçant chercher son camarade, n'écoutant même pas Mewtwo.

Les trois lutins légendaires et Darkrai semblaient vouloir passer à l'attaque quand il les arrêta :

- Ne pensez pas avoir une chance parce que vous avez survécu à Choc Mental, c'était ma plus faible attaque. De plus...

Il leva une patte vers Darkrai qui se retrouva enfermé dans une sphère plus noire que les ténèbres. Lorsque celle-ci disparut, les yeux du légendaire des cauchemars étaient fermés et il chutait vers le sol. Trou Noir ? C'était une attaque que seuls Darkrai et moi pouvions utiliser pourtant ! Elle forçait l'adverse dans un profond sommeil et Latias sauva donc la vie du Pokémon en l'attrapant au vol. Mewtwo expliqua ensuite :

- Je peux vous renvoyer vos attaques avant même que vous ne les lanciez.

- Et... tentai-je. Tu es de mon côté ?

- Je comprends ta quête de trouver un sens à ton existence. Arceus ne m'ayant pas créé, je ne suis pas tenu de respecter l'ordre qu'il semble leur avoir donné.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Mais Mewtwo était vraiment puissant. Beaucoup trop puissant même. Même s'il avait été créé à partir de moi, atteindre une telle puissance était juste insensé.

- Que veux-tu dans ce cas ? demanda prudemment Latios.

- Quelqu'un d'autre compte m'attaquer, répondit-il simplement.

Il plaça une patte vers le bas et un gigantesque Ultralaser fonça sur Rayquaza en dessous qui se préparait à jeter la même attaque.

- Résistant, il faut l'admettre, commenta-t-il avant de répondre à l'Éon bleu. Je veux juste que vous le laissiez voir votre Créateur pour qu'il sache pourquoi il est né.

- Impossible, contra Jirachi. Nous avons fait vœu au Créateur. Nous ne pouvons aller contre sa volonté, même si cela l'était.

- Tu veux dire que si Arceus apparaîtrait et vous ordonnait de me laisser passer, vous refuseriez ? m'étonnai-je.

- Eeeexact ! chantonna Jirachi.

- Si aucune issue n'est possible, il est temps de vous faire découvrir mon don naturel, commenta Mewtwo. Mew, bulle.

Bulle ? Je rentrai immédiatement dans mon bouclier psychique mais me demandai par la suite s'il ne voulait pas que je le couvre d'une Écume ou Bulles d'O. J'eus ma réponse trois secondes après son ordre. Quand le ciel se mit à craqueler pour noircir subitement. Je jetai un regard vers le bas pour voir que Rayquaza luisait de bleu et était projeté contre la Salle Originelle, ce qui le désintégra intégralement. Le bleu du ciel disparaissait de plus en plus alors que nos adversaires utilisaient leurs meilleures attaques sur la Protection de Mewtwo, s'affaiblissant de plus en plus alors que tout devenait noir. Je remarquai que Mewtwo disposait également d'une bulle de protection de couleur violette, nous étions grâce à cela les deux seuls Pokémon capables de survivre dans l'espace.

- Il ne manque plus qu'un moyen d'atteindre la salle, commentai-je en volant devant lui une fois le chaos terminé. Merci énormément Mewtwo.

Le bouclier de cette dernière ne s'était pas encore dissipé puisque les légendaires qui mourraient par manque d'air étaient toujours attiré par ce centre de gravité destructeur et faisaient de nous deux les seuls corps encore présents.

- Il n'a pas bronché lors de mon Choc Mental en tout cas, commenta ce dernier.

Je m'avançai plus près du monument divin avant d'entendre derrière moi des crépitements, comme de l'électricité. Je me retournai rapidement et aperçus une boule électrique qui me fonçait dessus à toute vitesse. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'esquiver et elle détruisit ma bulle, me forçant à retenir ma respiration alors que l'Élécanon m'entraînait vers la Salle Originelle. Elle se dissipa finalement devant mes yeux alors que je continuai à chuter jusqu'à atteindre une dure surface. J'inspirai instinctivement après ma chute et remarquai que... j'en étais capable. Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais sur la Salle Originelle. J'avais traversé le bouclier ?

Je regardai plus haut alors que Mewtwo approchait au plus proche de moi pour demander :

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

'Ce truc' désignait le Pokémon qui était apparu et probablement celui qui m'avait attaqué.

- Probablement Deoxys mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende...

- Deoxys ? répéta mon clone.

- Dsprrssz d mn trrtr, lança la créature rouge et bleue. L'spc n'st ps pr ls Pkmn.

Génial, en plus il ne parlait pas la langue locale. Je lévitai et remis en état ma bulle psychique pour retourner au combat avant de voir que l'espace au-dessus de Deoxys n'était plus noir mais violet. Un violet qui était propre aux attaques psychiques mais je ne connaissais pas celle-ci. Tant d'énergie aurait pu éradiquer la planète entière, voire trois comme elle si elle était toujours présente. Mewtwo décida de l'imiter grâce à son attaque Moi d'abord et concentra à peu près la même puissance sous lui avant de me dire :

- Fonce voir Arceus, je m'occupe de celui-ci.

- Je peux me battre aussi, tu auras besoin d'aide contre lui.

Il se mit à rire lentement mais d'une manière très sûre de lui :

- Je suis le Pokémon le plus fort du monde. Ça veut dire que je suis meilleur que toi et lui. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide. Et puis...

Il fit bouger sa queue en ma direction et se heurta au bouclier de la Salle Originelle. Il était encore actif ? Dans tous les cas, Mewtwo avait le bout de la queue bien brûlé à présent.

- Il me faudrait du temps pour passer à travers ça. Fonce. Trouve ce pourquoi tu es né, tu ne peux plus reculer à présent !

- Mrrz ! prononça bruyamment la créature de l'espace avant de lancer toute sa puissance en direction de Mewtwo qui en fit de même.

Je décidai d'obéir et fonçai vers l'entrée de la Salle Originelle alors qu'une explosion pantagruélique se faisait entendre derrière moi. Je n'en sentis même pas la secousse grâce au bouclier et finalement trouvais l'entrée de l'antre du Créateur. Cette fois-ci, j'y étais. Arceus ne pourrait pas m'ignorer plus longtemps si je me tenais devant lui. Et si c'était le cas, je l'attaquerais aussi.

La Salle Originelle... je devais admettre que j'étais très surpris, elle semblait très imposante de l'extérieur mais l'intérieur me semblait d'autant plus vaste. Un espace immense, à peu près trois ou quatre capitales humaines mais entièrement vide. Toutes les parois luisaient d'une lumière dont je ne connaissais pas l'origine qui était suffisante pour que j'y vois parfaitement sans pour autant en être aveuglé. Je volai droit devant jusqu'à apercevoir de nouveaux éléments dans le décor. Je m'arrêtai non loin d'eux et soupirai :

- Bien entendu, Palkia et Dialga...

Les maîtres du Temps et de l'Espace étaient tout deux face à moi au pied d'un immense escalier menant à une sorte de porte sculptée dans la matière. Mais... Ils étaient tout juste en train de se réveiller apparemment. Enfin pour Palkia car l'autre avait toujours la tête sur l'une de ses pattes. Ils levèrent alors les yeux vers moi et Palkia souffla :

- Pokémon Originel ? Dialga, il est finalement venu ici !

- Mmm, grogna l'autre légendaire. Laisse-moi encore un ou deux siècles... Je te promets que je remonterai le temps pour revenir maintenant.

- Tu dis toujours ça et t'arrives jamais parce que tu te réveilles jamais ! lui reprocha Palkia.

- Cette fois c'est vrai... murmura-t-il.

- D'accord, je t'attends dans cinq secondes... soupira le gros Pokémon gris.

Je restai immobile, incapable de savoir quoi faire ni pourquoi les deux Pokémon les plus redoutés me faisaient une scène de ménage alors que je venais de détruire la planète. Les cinq secondes passèrent et Palkia levai la patte vers son collègue, une énorme boule d'énergie boule au bout de celui-ci. L'Aurasphère frappa directement Dialga qui se leva et me fixa pendant plusieurs secondes. Je soupirai et décidai d'avancer vers la porte alors qu'absolument rien ne se passait. Les deux Pokémon apparurent comme par téléportation en haut des marches et Palkia demanda :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

- Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer aussi ? ajouta Dialga.

- Euh, la planète a disparu et il ne reste plus que cet endroit ?

- La planète ?! Quand ça ?

- À l'instant ? répondis-je me demandant s'ils se moquaient de moi.

Dialga tourna sa tête vers son collègue et s'offusqua :

- T'étais au courant ?

- Non, je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne nous l'ait dit.

- Vous n'êtes pas censés veiller sur le temps et l'espace ?! m'emportai-je. Comment pouvez-vous ignorer une chose pareille ?!

J'étais vraiment outré qu'on ait confié un travail aussi important à des Pokémon qui ne semblaient pas le considérer à sa juste valeur. Et rien pour moi, Arceus allait vraiment m'entendre.

- Vous savez, se justifia Dialga. Le temps, une fois qu'il commence, rien ne l'arrête, il n'y a pas grand chose à surveiller.

- Et puis, on est un peu coupés du monde puisqu'on protège cet endroit, enchaîna Palkia.

- Laissez-moi voir Arceus ! Ouvrez cette porte !

- Nous avons reçu ordre de ne laisser passer personne, pas même vous.

- Vais-je devoir me battre contre vous aussi ?

Le regard de Palkia devint subitement plus que sérieux.

- Comment ça 'aussi' ?

Ils n'allaient pas me laisser passer, je supposais. Ça ne changerait plus rien de tout leur dévoiler :

- La totalité des autres légendaires ont péri par ma main. Je n'aurais pas de remords à vous faire subir le même sort.

- Vous... avez vous-même détruit la planète ?

Cette fois-ci, même Dialga se redressa pour prendre une pose plus intimidante, et je devais avouer que ça marchait assez bien. Nul besoin d'affirmer, je devais me préparer au combat. L'incarnation du temps continua tout de même :

- Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait exactement ? Un combat entre nous est inenvisageable. Le simple fait que vous portiez la main sur nous encore plus.

Je ne comprenais pas tout mais n'eus pas le temps de poser une nouvelle question car l'endroit se mit soudainement à trembler, d'abord légèrement puis la puissance des tremblements s'amplifia. Une ombre se profila sur le sol de lumière derrière nous, une ombre qui s'élargissait de plus en plus. Je volai en arrière pour éviter son contact et remarquai que tous les murs devenaient d'une noirceur incomparable. Je me tournai vers les deux légendaires, me demandant si c'était de leur fait mais ils étaient en train de se faire absorber par ces ombres et le bleu me dit :

- Excusez-nous mais nous ne pouvons pas vous aider. C'est un temps et un espace différent de celui que nous contrôlons.

- Courage Pokémon Originel.

Des encouragements ? Les deux Pokémon les plus puissants de l'histoire ne pouvait rien y faire et je me retrouvai... Piégé dans une dimension parallèle ?

Lorsque les ombres prirent possession de tous les alentours, je remarquai que seules deux choses étaient visible ici. La première, c'était mon pelage rosée qui luisait doucement bien qu'aucune attaque n'avait été employé pour cela. La seconde était le gros dragon spectral jaune, rouge et gris avec de grandes ailes noires repérables uniquement à l'aide de pointes rouges en bouts de celles-ci. Serait-ce Giratina ?

- Bienvenu dans le Monde Distorsion ! Content que tu sois enfin venu me rendre visite !

Un vent menaçant souffla en ma direction, il ne voulait pas parler, je le sentais. Même si je n'avais aucun repère, je fonçai vers le sol, évitant une chose invisible qui avait tenté de me frapper par derrière. Je crachai un Dracosouffle en sa direction mais de nouvelles ombres semblèrent l'englober. Je fonçai alors directement vers lui, la griffe luisante prête à l'emploi et mon adversaire s'évapora tout simplement. Où était-il ? Je regardai autour de moi. Non, la seule lumière qu'il y avait, c'était moi. J'utilisai Flash pour éclairer les environs et me rendis compte que ça ne changeait absolument rien. Il n'y avait... juste rien à éclairer, j'étais dans le néant complet.

Je sentis l'attaque de mon adversaire bien avant de le revoir. Il m'envoyait vers le haut d'un brusque coup qui me fit presque perdre conscience. Quelle puissance phénoménale. Mon adversaire me fixait et je sentis soudain un déplacement se faire autour de moi. Je commençai à bouger mais ma blessure me ralentit et l'univers dans lequel j'étais me frappa dans le dos. Mon corps tremblait, ne réagissant que très peu aux soins que je pouvais lui prodiguer. Un légendaire de type Spectre... J'étais vraiment mal tombé sur ce coup.

Dès que mon corps le permit, je lançai une Ball'Ombre à mon ennemi qui subit le même sort que le Dracosouffle mais l'Ombre Portée que je lançai par la suite apparut dans son dos. Je l'entendis proférer une insulte avant de disparaître à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas avoir. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait un sol quelque part dans cet endroit mais j'utilisais à nouveau Abri qui... resta sur place ? J'étais sûr que je pouvais aller plus bas en volant pourtant mais il descendait pas ? Sans doute parce que j'étais dans un autre monde mais ce n'était pas l'important. L'important était que ce bouclier était parfait...

Pensai-je juste avant que mon adversaire ne me frappe une nouvelle fois, détruisant l'Abri sans forcer et m'envoyant voler toujours plus en hauteur. Il se mit à ricaner :

- Ce n'est pas une petite protection qui te sauvera de mon attaque Revenant !

Parfait ! Je pensai immédiatement ce nom, cherchant ce qu'il signifiait pour mes gènes avant de sentir l'obscurité s'emparer de l'intégralité de mon corps. Je vis Giratina qui semblait surpris par ma disparition et je fonçai sur lui, les ténèbres s'accumulant en moi jusqu'à me donner l'impression d'imploser. Mon corps m'ordonna de continuer à charger le légendaire spectral et je finis par lui passer à travers. J'étais à l'intérieur de lui quand l'énergie de mon corps se détacha pour se disperser brutalement. Je me sentais revenir à la normale et mon instinct me disait que si je restais ici, je serais écraser. Je m'éloignai donc, laissant derrière moi l'énergie accumulée détruire de l'intérieur Giratina. Du moins je le pensais car même si l'attaque avait l'air de beaucoup le faire souffrir, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se tourne vers moi.

- Tu vas regretter ça Originel ! beugla-t-il.

Ses ailes s'étendirent soudainement pour finalement se scinder et ressembler à de longues tentacules de ténèbres. Ses pattes disparurent pour prendre une apparence plus souple presque reptilienne alors que de nombreux piques sortaient de son corps par endroit. Qu'était-ce ? Il... changeait de forme ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de ma surprise qu'une Ombre Portée me frappa soudainement par l'arrière et m'envoya vers une boule d'énergie bleue qui fonçait vers moi. Giratina fonça alors vers moi et cracha un Dracosouffle sur cette dernière pour en amplifier la puissance et la rendre draconique. Je ne pus esquiver cette dernière et vis soudainement rouge.

Je sentis alors quelque chose me saisir par la tête, me soulevant alors que j'étais en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y voyais que du rouge. Soin, soin, pensai-je fort, visant la petite étincelle en moi capable d'encore produire cette attaque. Elle commença finalement à faire effet et ma vision redevint plus claire bien que toujours floue. Je voyais... Giratina en gros plan. Je tournai les yeux de gauche à droite, apparemment, j'étais maintenu en l'air par ses ailes.

- Tu entends mieux maintenant ? Me dit-il. Ne meurs pas si facilement, laisse-moi t'entendre me dire que tu es désolé.

Désolé ? Mais de quoi ? Je tentai d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander mais j'étais encore trop faible. J'avais besoin de plus de force. Beaucoup plus de force.

- Dis-le ! insista Giratina en me secouant de partout avec ses ailes.

J'avais envie de le dire, je tentai à nouveau :

- J...

- Je ? s'amusa alors mon ennemi.

- J... J... recommençai-je avant de réussir à cracher. Jugement.

Mon corps entier s'illumina tout à coup d'une lumière dorée qui se répercuta par éclairs dans tous l'espace que nous occupions. Des myriades d'éclairs couleur or se déchaînèrent autour de nous forçant le légendaire à lâcher prise. J'étais incapable de voler à présent mais mon corps le faisait tout seul. Comme s'il était attiré par le sommet de cette noirceur sans âme qu'était le Monde Distorsion. J'entendais la lumière continuer de tout foudroyer en bas alors que Giratina criait :

- Non ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! On en a pas fini !

La force qui me soulevait semblait être d'accord avec cela car je retombai en arrière, plongeant dans la lumière sans même avoir la force de tourner mon regard ailleurs que vers l'opposé de ma destination. Je me laissai tomber incapable de faire un autre mouvement... J'avais perdu.

- Aerk, crachai-je en me confrontant à une surface dure.

Mes yeux semblaient étaient toujours absorbés par la lumière du plafond... Lumière qui n'était plus si forte que ça désormais. Était-ce... la Salle Originelle ?

- Vous avez réussi !

Dialga ? Je tentai de me relever mais mon corps refusait de bouger. Ce fut Palkia qui s'avança à mes côtés pour me soulever et me tenir dans ses bras face au Pokémon temporel.

- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas attendre un instant de plus, commenta Palkia. Nous allons...

- ...Devoir désobéir à l'ordre du Créateur oui, compléta Dialga. L'influence d'Arceus s'est dissipée en même temps que la planète et Giratina devient de plus en plus fort.

J'allais... finalement voir Arceus ? Probablement parce que Palkia commença à monter les escaliers géants lentement jusqu'à la porte. Il prononça alors :

- Votre récent souhait va finalement se réaliser, voici la chambre des Origines.

Le mur face à nous s'ouvrit sans un bruit et Dialga pénétra à l'intérieur. Suivi de Palkia. Et moi.


	8. Mais, au final, que suis-je ?

**Chapitre 7 : Mais, au final, que suis-je ?**

La chambre des Origines m'avait-il dit. Ce n'était pas vraiment différent de la pièce précédente à l'exception du fait qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite, même si quelques dizaines de Dialga pouvaient sans doute y rentrer sans se toucher, un trou dans une paroi nous donnait vue sur l'immensité de l'univers. À l'intérieur de la pièce, un seul objet : un œuf ouvert en deux parties. Pas bien moins grand que les légendaires près de moi et il brillait d'une lumière reflétant d'autant plus sa couleur dorée.

- Où... est Arceus ? demandai-je, toujours dans les pattes de Palkia.

- Patience Pokémon Originel, me répondit ce dernier.

Les deux légendaires s'avancèrent vers l'élément doré et Palkia me déposa à l'intérieur. Je sentis mes blessures se faire moins douloureuses alors que je devais forcer mes yeux à rester ouverts. De ma nouvelle position, je ne pouvais voir que le plafond de cette pièce puis deux grosses têtes de Pokémon se penchèrent au-dessus de cette moitié de coquille. Leurs visages me semblaient flous mais je sentais de la tristesse dans la voix de Palkia quand il prononça :

- Il était prédit depuis toujours que votre retour signerait la fin de tout...

Leurs couleurs me semblaient disparaître, quelque chose de semblable à de la poussière me tomba sur les poils.

- Qu'est-ce... Que se passe-t-il ? prononçai-je.

- Vous allez entamer un long repos Pokémon Originel, m'informa Dialga. Un sommeil guidé par le temps et l'espace.

Je voulus répondre quelque chose mais ma vision devint dorée. Ils devaient avoir placé l'autre moitié de coquille pour compléter l'œuf mais ce n'était plus grave, je sentais ma conscience me quitter doucement...

_Que suis-je ? Pour quelle raison suis-je ici ?_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Mais ils ne m'appartenaient pas. J'étais dans la Salle Originelle mais plus dans l'œuf. Celui-ci était devant moi et ouvert comme à ma première visite. La différence était que je n'étais pas accompagné des légendaires du temps et de l'espace. La créature devant moi était bien différente. Un genre de Cerfrousse gris mais plus... étrange. Un Pokémon que je n'avais jamais vu... Était-ce...

- Arceus ?

_Pourquoi cet endroit ? N'y a-t-il rien ailleurs ? Je veux sortir... mais pour aller où ? Tout est noir en dehors d'ici._

Ces pensées, étaient-ce les siennes ? Mais... Il continuait de m'ignorer après tout cela ? Me détestait-il à ce point ?!

- Arceus ! criai-je.

Il me tourna le dos et regarda par la 'fenêtre' de la chambre. Cette fois-ci, ç'en était trop, je fonçai droit sur lui, concentrant un Ultimapoing et... le traversait. Il était de type Spectre ? Je lui crachai un Laser Glace... qui le traversa aussi... pour ensuite disparaître à travers le mur. J'étais... quoi exactement ? Je n'existais pas ? Arceus se tourna pourtant finalement vers moi et j'entendis.

_C'est vrai, je ne suis pas seul, tu es là pour moi._

Que voulait-il dire ? Était-ce... ma fonction ?

_Oui, je le pense aussi,_ sourit-il joyeusement. _Mais peut-être aurait-on besoin d'autres personnes ?_

Il ne me parlait pas ? Je regardai autour de moi, il était seul dans la pièce. Enfin, si on ne me comptait pas. Il parlait tout seul ?

_Tu penses vraiment que l'on doit rester juste nous deux ? J'aimerais tant avoir plein plein d'amis comme toi pourtant Giratina._

Cela eut pour effet de me faire sursauter. Il était dans les environs, encore à disparaître comme il l'avait fait pendant notre combat ? Non, il serait déjà passé à l'attaque, il ne parlerait pas au Créateur ainsi. Et puis, cette 'conversation'... j'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un passé lointain. Peut-être n'étais-je même pas né ? Peut-être que rien n'était encore né ?

_Merci. Je suis content que tu penses cela. Mais je suis sûr que tu seras content si tu as plus d'amis que seulement moi._

Il fit demi-tour d'un bond joyeux et sauta à nouveau en avant tel un bébé Girafarig qui découvrait les champs de fleurs avant de penser.

_Écoute, écoute, ce sont Palkia et Dialga. Tu les entends aussi ?_

Il y eut un petit silence après lequel il secoua la tête.

_Non, non, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être si polis. Nous sommes tous amis. Non, je vous assure..._

Le Pokémon qui était sans doute notre dieu était juste un gros truc qui parlait tout seul... Mais quel rapport avec moi ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre, à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir que je sois ici ? À rien car l'œuf se mit à briller beaucoup plus fort et la lumière m'enveloppa. Une nouvelle fois, je m'évanouis...

- Nnnn !

Toujours la même salle, toujours le même Pokémon bien que celui-ci semblait légèrement plus grand. Il semblait en peine et forçait sur quelque chose alors que son corps brillait de la même manière que son œuf.

_Je t'assure que je peux y arriver, tu vas voir._

La lumière s'intensifia et m'aveugla momentanément. Lorsque je pus voir quelque chose, Arceus n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Mais il bondit sur place et j'entendis :

_J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !_

- Effectivement Arceus, s'exclama le second Pokémon. Je n'en reviens pas. Un corps tout à moi !

- On est amis Giratina, c'est normal !

Arceus avait donné vie à Giratina... qui était juste une voix dans sa tête ? Était-ce le cas pour tout l'univers ? Non, pour l'instant, il n'existait rien de tel.

- Mais mon corps est très différent du tien, commenta le spectre.

- C'est comme ça que je te voyais. Trop beau.

Giratina grogna quelque chose en retour et Arceus sauta à nouveau avant de briller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Giratina.

- Je vais faire venir tous nos amis ! Ils seront trop contents d'être avec nous, ils me le demandent, tu ne les entends pas ?

- Non, répondit Giratina. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Je voudrais... être ton meilleur ami.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu le seras toujours ! Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, même si je devais créer 400 autres nouveaux amis !

La lumière engloba à nouveau toute la salle et trois nouveaux Pokémon apparurent. Dialga, Palkia et un dernier qui surprit tout le monde à l'exception d'Arceus qui sautillait comme un jeune Caninos.

- J ss Dxs ! Ncht !

- C'est qui celui-là ? demanda Giratina. Il parle bizarrement.

- C'est parce qu'il vient de tout le noir là-haut ! expliqua Arceus. C'est sa maison, il vient juste nous rendre visite !

- Sa... maison ? prononça difficilement Dialga.

- Oui, il vit là-haut. Il contrôle tout tout tout !

- Ouaah ! s'extasia Palkia. Et nous, on contrôle quoi ?

- Oui, ajouta Dialga. On a une... maison aussi ?

La question sembla prendre le Créateur au dépourvu mais il hocha finalement la tête et pointa la 'fenêtre' :

- Bien sûr, regardez là bas !

Nous regardâmes tous mais il n'y avait que le néant... Jusqu'à qu'Arceus clignote à nouveau et qu'une immense sphère bleue apparaisse dans l'espace.

- C'est votre maison ! Toi, tu contrôles... euh, le temps qui s'y passe et toi touut le reste !

Cela ressemblait à la Terre mais ça ne l'était pas. Le bleu qu'on voyait n'était même pas de l'eau. Il avait juste créé un bouclier de cette couleur au milieu de l'espace. Je supposais que le reste arriverait en même temps que les autres légendaires.

- Mais à quoi ça sert ? demanda Giratina.

Arceus se retourna et l'ignora en réfléchissant :

- Et toi tu seras... euh... euh...

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelque chose, précisa Giratina. Je suis avec toi, ça me va. Mais cette... chose... qu'est-ce ?

- La Boule ! déclara Arceus fièrement. C'est un endroit où tous nos prochains amis vivront !

- Tu... comptes en faire encore d'autres ?

Bien sûr ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je peux tout faire d'un coup ! Alors on va remplir la Boule d'amis ! On ne sera plus jamais seuls !

Il lança un sourire éclatant que Giratina ne partageait pas alors que les trois autres légendaires regardaient le bouclier bleuté. L'œuf se mit à luire à nouveau, m'entraînant, je supposais, vers une nouvelle vision.

Seul Deoxys était absent lorsque la chambre des Origines m'apparut à nouveau. Les quatre autres contemplaient ce qui ressemblait à présent à une grosse boule marron.

- Mais pourquoi ils s'arrêtent tous de bouger quand on les met dans leur maison ? se plaignit Arceus. Je ne comprends plus rien ! Ça marche quand ils apparaissent ici pourtant...

- Tant pis, répliqua Giratina. On devrait juste abandonner, vous avez créé bien assez d'amis ici.

Je supposais qu'il parlait de tous ceux qui étaient présents mais où étaient ceux dont parlait Arceus ? Dans la salle par laquelle j'étais arrivé peut-être ?

- Non, il doit manquer quelque chose à la Boule que l'on a.

- J'ai déjà rajouté une surface dure...

- Ils ont besoin d'autre chose...

- Du manger ? tenta Dialga.

- D l lmr, annonça soudainement Deoxys en passant par la fenêtre. D l lm chlr !

- Hum, sembla réfléchir Arceus. Alors une grosse boule chaude qui réchauffe la boule ?

- Qlq chs cmm ç srt prcbl, sembla acquiescer le Pokémon de l'espace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? interrogea Palkia.

- Qu'ils ont besoin de lumière et de chaleur, traduisit Arceus avant de se mettre à briller. Tu seras aussi chef de la nouvelle Boule.

Le soleil apparut, collé à ce qui serait plus tard la Terre.

- Ça s'appelle Chaleur ! déclara fièrement le Créateur. C'est chaud et ça fait de la lumière, ça devrait être parfait !

Il s'éclaira de nouveau et ferma les yeux avant de se plaindre :

- Je crois que Chaleur est trop chaude !

- Ils ont encore arrêté de bouger ?

Arceus soupira et commenta :

- Oui, ils ont pris la couleur de Chaleur d'un seul coup et sont partis. Mais si je fais une Chaleur moins puissante, ça chauffera pas partout. Peut-être qu'il faut que j'en fasse de partout...

Et c'était moi qui avait détruit la planète ? Elle semblait condamnée depuis le départ... Et pourtant, ils avaient bien réussi à faire quelque chose au final... À combien d'années de là ? Ils n'étaient vraiment... vraiment pas doués. Mais ils faisaient vraiment de leur mieux alors qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes les références. Et à eux cinq, ils avaient fini par créer la planète et... je l'avais détruite. Étais-ce pour cela que j'étais ici ? Pour me montrer à quel point ça avait été dur de construire tout cela ? Pour me faire culpabiliser ? Arceus était comme moi à la base, seul de son genre, sans aucune fonction. Mais à mon contraire, il avait décidé de créer ce qui lui manquait, ses amis puis cette planète pour que tout le monde soit heureux.

La lumière de l'œuf doré m'envahit alors que des dizaines de mini-Soleils apparaissaient autour de la planète en construction. Et, une nouvelle fois, je revenais dans un décor similaire, commençant encore par une plainte d'Arceus :

- Mais... pourquoi ?!

- Que se passe-t-il à présent ? demanda Dialga.

- Ils se... battent entre eux ! Et se mangent ? C'est horrible, je pensais qu'ils étaient tous amis !

- Voilà comment ils te rendent ton amitié et tu continues à t'acharner pour eux, se plaignit Giratina.

- Il faut que je rajoute quelque chose à manger mais... C'est quoi qui se mange ? J'en ai jamais eu besoin ? C'est parce que ce sont des créations rapides ?

- Nous n'en avons pas besoin non plus donc je suppose que c'est le cas. Ils sont moins puissants et ont plus de besoin... Par contre, je dois avouer que je commence à avoir beaucoup trop de choses à gérer... Pensez-vous pouvoir créer plusieurs Pokémon comme nous pour nous décharger de certaines tâches ? Surveillez à la fois le Ciel, la Terre et la Mer est un travail bien trop lourd.

Ils commençaient à développer un vocabulaire plus proche de notre récent. Apparemment la planète était proche de son stade final mais seuls Dialga et Palkia contrôlaient la totalité des éléments présents sur Terre. Arceus pouvait donc donner et reprendre les fonctions qu'il attribuait ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je n'en avais aucune.

Deoxys revint soudainement par la 'fenêtre' et cria :

- Lrt ! N trc s'pprch d l Bl. N trc q vs n'vz ps cr !

- Co... Comment serait-ce possible ?! paniqua Arceus.

J'attendis également la traduction, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce que racontait ce Pokémon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Arceus ? demanda Giratina.

- Quelque chose s'approche... Quelque chose fonce sur notre création !

- Ds-j m'n ccpr ?

- Vérifie d'abord si c'est dangereux. Ce sont peut-être de nouveaux amis, commanda le Créateur avant de murmurer. Quelqu'un d'autre vivait dans tout ce noir.

Deoxys vola par la fenêtre et je décidai de m'en approcher pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. La planète avait été en danger et soudain une vive lueur se forma dans le noir. Comme une explosion... Mais de quoi ? J'eus ma réponse en quelques secondes, quand Deoxys me traversa pour venir faire son rapport. Il jeta à terre deux... humains ? Ils étaient évanouis mais c'étaient bien des humains.

- C'est quoi ces choses ?! demanda Giratina.

Les cinq légendaires les regardèrent de plus près, aucun n'était capable de répondre à cette question. Le flash de l'œuf m'engloutit à nouveau. Je soupirai, me demandant tout de même quand j'allais voir ma propre naissance.

La voix de Dialga fut la première que j'entendis cette fois-ci :

- C'est incroyable tout de même. Non seulement ils arrivent à vivre sur la Terre mais ils se sont adaptés en un rien de temps...

- Ils tuent quand même de nos amis, se plaignit Arceus. Mais ils savent faire équipe avec eux également... Alors qu'ils ne nous comprennent même pas. Comme Deoxys.

- Crrct, affirma ce dernier.

Deoxys était quand même un cas à part, il était plus l'image qu'Arceus se faisait d'un alien qu'un alien en lui-même. Mais les humains étaient réellement des extraterrestres pour nous ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cela. Je regardai par la 'fenêtre' et vis que la Terre était exactement celle que je connaissais, le soleil et la lune collés contre son atmosphère formant une brochette d'astres des plus vivantes.

- Je pensais qu'ils reconstruiraient la chose pour voyager dans le noir moi mais on dirait qu'ils préfèrent rester, déclara Palkia.

- Peut-être ne peuvent-ils tout simplement pas ? tenta Dialga.

- En tout cas, tout est parfait à présent, sifflota Arceus. Nous avons réussi à créer ce parc pour tous nos amis. Il faudrait qu'on aille voir ça de nos propres yeux !

- C'était vraiment dur mais on l'a fait, se félicita le Pokémon du Temps.

- On ne peut pas...

- Giratina ? demanda Arceus.

- On doit rester ici... Et veiller sur eux... de loin.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux aucun rôle important dans le monde ? s'inquiéta Arceus. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es important pour moi.

- Un ami parmi des dizaines de milliers d'autres, soupira Giratina. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ensemble ? Tous les cinq si tu veux ! On... On peut toujours créer une nouvelle planète si vous voulez !

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, souffla Arceus.

- Ça... ira... grogna le dragon spectral. Allez-y, je garde cet endroit.

- … Nous revenons rapidement Giratina, accepta finalement le Créateur.

Palkia ouvrit un grand portail d'énergie, sans doute à destination de la Terre dans lequel les Pokémon s'engouffrèrent. Arceus se dirigea vers lui et y rentra après avoir déclaré :

- Nous l'avons créée tous ensemble. Tu es des nôtres également.

Il pénétra dans la lumière mais ce fut celle de l'œuf qui m'aveugla une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux sur la chambre des Origines, Arceus était gravement blessé, posant genoux à terre. Palkia et Dialga étaient à ses côtés alors qu'il pleurait :

- Comment... Comment ça a pu finir comme ça ?!

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, lui souffla Dialga. Il voulait détruire tout notre travail...

- C'était mon meilleur ami... se plaignit le Créateur.

- La Terre entière vous est reconnaissante de cet acte, renchérit Palkia. Vous avez sauvé des millions d'amis.

- Je ne voulais pas... sanglotait Arceus. Il... Je... Pourquoi ?

Giratina était donc passé à l'attaque ? J'avais entendu parler de cette histoire où le Pokémon maléfique qui se rebellait contre son créateur avait été banni dans une autre dimension en punition, mais la légende n'était pas du tout racontée comme telle du tout. De ce que j'avais pu en voir, il était évident que Giratina allait craquer vu qu'il semblait jalouser l'intérêt que portait Arceus à la Terre... Peut-être avait-il menacé de la détruire ?

- Il voulait simplement retourner aux jours où nous étions toujours ensemble, continua Arceus. Il ne mérite pas un tel sort... Je n'ai même pas pu lui montrer... à quel point la Terre est belle...

- Il reviendra quand il se sera calmé, promit Dialga, sans doute pour rassurer son ami. En attendant, vous devez veiller sur les habitants de la terre. Vos créations.

- Nos créations, corrigea Arceus.

- Nous n'avons fait qu'assister et vous êtes également notre créateur. Je pense que vous devriez vous en rendre compte.

Il hocha lentement la tête et l'œuf réagit une nouvelle fois.

Toujours cette même chambre mais il y avait une différence par rapport aux autres fois. Non, presque toutes les autres. Malgré la planète bleue visible par la 'fenêtre' de la pièce, seul Arceus y était présent. Et comme lors de ma première vision, il ruminait.

_Tant de siècles se sont écoulés depuis Giratina. Le monde se porte bien, les Pokémon et humains vivent dans l'ordre et l'harmonie grâce à tous mes amis. Tous mes amis. J'ai tant créé... et pourtant, me voilà à nouveau seul. Je n'ai absolument plus rien à faire. Tous sont devenus parfaitement indépendants à l'aide des humains, je ne sers plus à rien. Je suis inutile... et seul._

Ce devait être proche de notre époque, était-ce pour un sentiment pareil qu'il était absent lorsque j'y étais rentré ?

_Je ne veux plus de cette vie, _enchaîna-t-il. _L'ennui était omniprésent auparavant mais l'éclat de la Terre ne fait que souligner mon absence d'utilité et la morosité de mon quotidien. Je peux changer cela. Je dois changer cela. _

Il se leva soudainement et deux portails apparurent près de lui. En sortirent le duo de légendaire le plus important du monde dont le rose demanda :

- Vous nous avez demandés ?

- Effectivement... J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Bien entendu, s'inclina Dialga. Quel nouveau changement avez-vous prévu ?

_Il s'incline à présent. Alors que je suis leur ami, il me considère comme un supérieur. Giratina n'était pas ainsi..._

Arceus...

- Ce ne sera pas un changement très important mais j'ai besoin de vous pour effectuer un déplacement.

- C'est plutôt un boulot pour Palkia, déclara le second. Je contrôle uniquement le temps.

- Toi, je voudrais que tu aides Palkia à faire passer une information.

- De quel genre ?

- Commençons par le début, éluda-t-il. Palkia, je voudrais que l'on transporte toute la Salle Originelle à l'intérieur de la Terre.

- Mais... C'est possible ? Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir sur cet endroit, vous le savez.

- Il serait plus simple de déplacer la totalité de la planète, acquiesça Arceus. J'ai besoin de toi pour faire en sorte que personne n'en souffre.

- Ce devrait être possible. Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Je voudrais ne pas être capable de retrouver cet endroit...

- Comment cela ?

- Donc mes ordres ne sont plus absolus ? déclara-t-il finalement.

Les deux légendaires sursautèrent et hochèrent la tête comme un seul ce qui eut pour effet de faire soupirer le dieu Pokémon. Ses propres amis avaient peur de lui. Je comprenais bien ce qu'il ressentait. J'avais également essayé de rejoindre des groupes de Pokémon quand j'étais sur Terre mais ils me regardaient avec tant de respect que je n'avais pu me lier à eux d'aucune manière.

Arceus se mit à luire d'une lumière rose-violette et Palkia l'imita sans poser de question. Il fallut tout de même une minute pour que nous ne puissions plus apercevoir l'espace depuis la chambre. Les deux Pokémon semblaient fatigués comme... après avoir lancé un Ultralaser, le genre de fatigue qui ne durait qu'un instant. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants.

Mais c'était maintenant que les choses qui m'intéressaient allaient commencer. J'allais enfin savoir où était parti Arceus.

- Votre désir a été exaucé, déclara solennellement Palkia. Accepteriez-vous de nous expliquer la raison de ce changement-ci ?

- Désolé de t'avoir dit cela Palkia, s'excusa Arceus. Je... veux que nous restions tous amis...

- Vous restez notre Créateur, commenta Dialga.

- Justement... J'en ai marre. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir ici.

Les deux Pokémon se figèrent de surprise mais ne prononcèrent moi alors qu'Arceus se métamorphosait. Sa taille réduisit de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à devenir... une réplique conforme de moi-même... Je plissai les sourcils et me concentrai davantage alors qu'il expliquait :

- Je vous présente Mew. Le Pokémon Originel.

- Je ne connais pas ce Pokémon, déclara Palkia.

- C'est pour cela que je vous le présente, souffla Arceus sous ma forme. Maintenant, à toi Dialga. Votre travail à tous... tous les Pokémon du monde, est de cacher à ce Pokémon qu'il est le Créateur.

Par...don ?! Une parole similaire passa par la bouche d'un des deux autres légendaires et Arceus expliqua :

- Je vais altérer ma mémoire, rester sous cette forme et vivre une vie normale. Une vie calme et tranquille.

- Mais vous... il serait... un Pokémon unique sans fonction.

- Il sera un Pokémon heureux qui vivra dans un monde de paix. Il trouvera sans doute des amis qui accepterons de rester avec lui puis qu'il ne sera plus conscient d'être le Créateur.

Je sentais mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je... J'étais Arceus ?!

- Abruti de Créateur ! hurlai-je dans le vent. Ça ne changera absolument rien ! Je serais toujours exclu, toujours traité comme un... un dieu...

Je dus m'arrêter un instant pour reprendre mon souffle alors que mes halètements me forçaient à avaler mes larmes. C'était impossible ! C'était donc pour cela que tout le monde me mettait à part, hésitait même à m'affronter alors que je menaçais de mettre fin à leur vie ? Que Lugia avait si improbablement accepté de tuer ses alliés ? Pokémon Originel, c'était sous mon nez depuis le début ! Le Pokémon des origines, le premier à être apparu... Le Créateur. J'avais une telle puissance en moi et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

- Le monde n'a plus besoin de ma guidance, compléta mon précédent moi. Assurez-vous que Mew trouve le bonheur... sur cette belle planète que nous avons créé tous ensemble.

Arceus s'évanouit soudainement en l'air et je fonçai instinctivement vers lui pour le rattraper. Il me passai à travers et mes larmes en firent de même en tombant à travers son corps lorsque je tournai la tête. Palkia attrapa le petit corps d'Arceus et ouvrit une nouvelle faille dans l'espace.

- Il sera fait selon vos désirs...

L'œuf doré émit à nouveau sa vive lumière et j'ouvris les yeux sur la même couleur doré. J'étais dans l'œuf ? Je posai une patte contre sa surface pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un sabot gris. J'ouvris finalement l'ovale d'un Psyko et lévitai à l'extérieur avant de regarder par la 'fenêtre'. Le noir total...

- Mais qu'ai-je fait ?


	9. Dieu, et bien plus encore

**Chapitre 8 : Dieu et plus encore.**

Lorsque je posais patte à terre, je compris que j'étais de retour à mon époque. Une époque semblable à celle de ma première vision le créateur dans la chambre des Origines et... absolument rien d'autre. J'avais accompli ma quête, j'avais trouvé Arceus... Mais la satisfaction était loin d'être celle que j'espérais. Je marchai doucement, regardant autour de moi avant de soupirer. Ce corps gigantesque, c'était moi... mais je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. J'entamai donc une nouvelle transformation pour redevenir Mew. Je fis demi-tour et plaçai un genou au sol devant l'œuf avant de déclarer :

- J'exécuterai votre ordre Créateur, je deviendrai heureux. Vous serez fier de moi.

Je lévitai et avançai vers les portes encore ouvertes de la chambre. C'était probablement à cause de mon séjour dans l'œuf mais il me semblait que mon corps débordait de pouvoir. Je me sentais capable de tout faire, peut-être même de recréer la planète... Je devais essayer de toute manière, si c'était en mon pouvoir, je devais rétablir l'ordre d'origine. Je ne pouvais pas simplement retourner dans le temps et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, ni ce qu'il aurait voulu.

La pièce principale était toujours aussi vide, j'y étais seul. Tout ce qu'Arceus avait créé avait à présent disparu. J'étais seul dans l'univers. Pourtant, je sentais quelque chose. Cette salle m'appelait. Elle pleurait. Je dirigeai une patte vers son centre où quelque chose semblait émettre un faible signal que j'amplifiais, ouvrant par ce fait un trou entièrement noir dans le sol. Était-ce... le passage vers le monde Distorsion ? Giratina était toujours vivant ? Je repensais à notre précédent combat. Je ne savais pas comment il m'avait reconnu mais il m'en voulait apparemment encore beaucoup. Si j'allais le rejoindre, il tenterait de me tuer à nouveau ? Avait-il seulement tenté la première fois ? Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, je plongeai dans l'obscurité. Le décor changea autour de moi, devenant de plus en plus sombre. Seul mon corps rose luisait dans cet environnement. Je ne le voyais pas mais je l'entendais toujours. Une sorte de vibration dans l'air. Je me concentrai dessus et tentai de la retrouver. Sans succès.

L'appel était de plus en plus fort mais Giratina était toujours invisible à mes yeux. C'était pourtant sa voix qui résonna dans ma tête.

_Originel ? Tu es... revenu me détruire..._

La voix était très faible, il avait déjà l'air d'être en train de mourir. Il aurait déjà dû l'être pourtant, il aurait dû disparaître en même temps que Dialga et Palkia. Mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle ce n'était pas le cas...

- Tu es la seule chose qu'il reste en ce monde à présent, commentai-je. Tout a disparu. J'ai tout détruit.

_Tu ne me... feras pas croire une chose pareille..._

- Arceus n'était pas heureux sans toi Giratina. Il a préféré détruire tous ses souvenirs pour tenter de vivre comme l'une de ses créations, je suis né ainsi. Mais tout est fini, je suis venu te chercher.

_Ha... haha... Ta blague est de très mauvais goût Originel. Tu ne me tromperas pas en prenant une forme ridicule d'apparence. Je saurais toujours qui tu es, tout ce que tu veux._

Je retins le 'ridicule' mais ne ressentais aucune animosité. Mes pattes se mirent à luire d'une belle lumière dorée alors que je les pointais face à moi. L'immense dragon spectral commença à apparaître devant moi alors que je disais :

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, non ?

Giratina baissa la tête et regarda le reste de son corps avec étonnement.

- Tu m'as régénéré.

Mes yeux s'éclairèrent alors qu'une lumière blanchâtre passait sur le corps du Pokémon légendaire. Je fonçai vers lui et me plaçai contre son cou en murmurant :

- Désolé Giratina... Vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon précédent moi.

- Arceus... souffla-t-il.

Je soupirai tristement et rompis l'étreinte pour voler devant ses yeux et dire :

- Arceus est mort maintenant, je m'appelle Mew. Et je compte recommencer tout son travail, me donnerais-tu un coup de patte ?

Il me fixa longuement et demanda :

- Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé autrefois ? Pour je suis ici ?

- L'œuf me l'a révélé, en effet.

- Et tu voudrais me libérer ? Recommencer les mêmes erreurs qu'avant ?

Je volai devant lui et posai une patte sur la partie jaune de sa tête avant de dire :

- Ça ne se reproduira pas. Je resterai avec toi.

- Tu penses vraiment que je veux retourner là-haut pour que tu recommences à essayer de me remplacer par des milliards d'autres créatures ?!

Son aura redevint spectrale et menaçante mais ma Claivoyance me permettait toujours de le toucher directement. Ce que je fis :

- Quand Dialga et Palkia m'ont mis dans l'œuf doré, tout a disparu. Y comprit eux. Mais pas toi Giratina, tu dois savoir pourquoi ta jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être.

Cela eut pour effet de le calmer d'un coup. Il secoua finalement la tête pour nier mais je l'interrompis :

- Si tu es encore présent, c'est parce que tu étais le plus important pour Arceus. Son premier et meilleur ami. Il pouvait en créer des kyrielles, tu restais son préféré. Tu sais quel était son rêve Giratina ? La seule chose qui voulait mais ne pouvait accomplir ?

Il ne répondit pas à cela, il se contentait de me regarder. Je lui expliquai donc :

- Il voulait simplement te montrer la beauté de la Terre. Cette planète que vous avez créé ensemble. Et je réaliserai son souhait, tous les souhaits non accordés avec lesquels il est parti.

- Si tu n'es plus lui, pourquoi faire tout cela ? s'interrogea-t-il.

- C'est ma responsabilité. Je ne peux permettre à ce corps d'endosser plus de regrets. Ce monde ne le mérite pas, tu ne le méritais pas.

- Arceus... souffla-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres choix que d'être libre de toute façon, ce monde... commençai-je alors qu'une lumière dorée emplissait tout mon corps chassant les ténèbres.

L'obscurité explosa comme en bris de verre alors que nous retournions dans la Salle Originelle.

- … n'existe plus, continuai-je la seconde d'après.

Je lévitai joyeusement et lançai :

- Et mon nom est Mew. Je ne prétends pas remplacer ton meilleur ami mais si tu veux de ma compagnie, je l'accepte volontiers.

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage et il déclara :

- Je ne risque pas de détruire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant en tout cas, Mew.

Je hochai la tête et, brusquement, la Salle Originelle trembla. D'abord une simple secousse puis un énorme tremblement. Comme si le monument entier était en mouvement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Aucune idée, répondis-je. Même Arceus et Palkia se disaient incapables de bouger la Salle Originelle.

Je volai vers l'entrée alors que les tremblements s'intensifiaient, et soudain, un bloc se détacha du plafond pour me foncer dessus. Je l'évitai alors qu'il s'incrustait dans le sol et remarquai que le plafond se détachait entièrement. Je n'avais absolument aucun moyen d'éviter ça. Je jetai un œil à Giratina et pensai soudainement que lui ne craignait rien avec son corps spectral. Mais si je me transformais en un Pokémon Spectre, je serais plus vulnérable face au potentiel ennemi qui serait capable de faire cela, et si quelqu'un avait une puissance pareille, je n'aurais sans doute pas droit à une autre chance si je me ratais.

Une petite pointe empoisonnée poussa dans ma patte droite et je la plantai immédiatement sur mon épaule gauche avant d'utiliser Convertion2. Mon corps se solidifia, formant une sorte d'armure de pierres roses-marrons. De type Roche, pas la bonne. Je lançai à nouveau Conversion2 et mon corps reprit sa couleur rose avant de passer à un sombre violet et de commencer à onduler doucement comme s'il n'était presque entièrement liquide. Poison cette fois. Le plafond de la salle originelle était sur moi lorsque j'utilisais cette même attaque pour la troisième fois. Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à un choc mais rien. Lorsque je les rouvris, je fus aveuglé par la lumière des murs. Je tournai les yeux, cherchant un autre que je pouvais voir sans peine mais j'étais entièrement entouré par les murs. Non, j'étais dans les débris. Je lévitai sans problème à travers les obstacles pour finalement m'apercevoir de trois choix : premièrement, mon corps avait gardé la couleur violette du Poison mais semblait cette fois gazeux et non liquide, menaçant de partir à plusieurs extrémités sans jamais rien en faire. Deuxièmement, la Salle Originelle toute entière était en ruines, en faisant une gigantesque montagne de décombres au sommet duquel l'œuf doré semblait intact, comme si le monument l'avait sciemment évité. Et dernièrement, j'avais devant mes yeux celui qui devait sans doute être responsable de ce désastre.

Un Pokémon qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Une copie dite améliorée de ma personne. Mewtwo lévitait au dessus de moi, tenant Giratina entier en joug sous son Psyko. Je fonçai vers lui et l'appelai :

- Mewtwo !

- Mew, ça va ? C'est ça Arceus ? Il est pas terrible pour un 'Créateur', déclara-t-il.

- Lâche-le, ce n'est pas Arceus.

- Tu comptes laisser celui-là en vie ? Tu as pu rencontrer Arceus ?

- Oui, je connais le sens de ma vie, lui accordai-je.

- Hum... Et ce n'est pas Arceus ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en désignant Giratina de la tête.

- Si c'était Arceus, tu le saurais, crois-moi, lançai-je.

Il relâcha le Pokémon Spectre qui tomba sur quelques mètres avant de se stabiliser dans les airs. Mais pourquoi Mewtwo en voulait-il à Arceus ? Ce fut une autre question qui franchit ma bouche alors que mon corps récupérait mon type Psy qui m'était cher :

- Pourquoi as-tu détruit la Salle Originelle ? C'était tout ce qu'il restait dans l'univers !

- J'ai eu des problèmes à passer à travers le bouclier, se justifia-t-il. Tout s'est effondré quand ma téléportation a réussi.

- Seuls ceux qui en sont dignes devraient passer à travers le bouclier sans avoir été convié, commenta Giratina. Les règles ont-elles changé ? Et qui est ce Pokémon ? C'est un nouvel unique ?

Il était vrai que Giratina était déjà banni à la naissance de Mewtwo puisqu'il avait été créé alors que j'étais déjà... moi-même. Par contre, d'après les paroles de Giratina, la barrière ne devrait laisser passer que les quatre premiers Pokémon créés et moi, c'était normal je supposais...

- Il s'appelle Mewtwo, expliquai-je. Il est... un clone de moi que les humains ont créé.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il était si puissant. Qu'il avait pu vaincre si facilement tous les légendaires des cieux... Un clone du Créateur modifié pour le combat.

- Donc, où est Arceus ? demanda Mewtwo.

- Mais pourquoi le cherches-tu ?

- À la base, pour venir t'aider. Deoxys s'est subitement volatilisé en plein milieu de notre combat donc je me suis dit que j'avais rien de mieux à faire. Enfin, plus important, où est-il ?

J'inspirai profondément avant de répondre :

- Probablement quelque part en moi... et quelque part en toi.

Ses yeux témoignèrent un mélange de surprise et d'intérêt. Il prononça un seul mot pour demander confirmation :

- Arceus ?

- On dirait que je le suis depuis le début, avouai-je.

- Alors je suis... commença Mewtwo. Hahahaha !

Son rire me fit sursauter et il dura quelques secondes. Pas rassuré par l'aura menaçante qui commençait à se dégager du corps de mon clone, j'intimai gestuellement à Giratina d'aller se réfugier prêt de l'œuf doré, qui semblait être la seule zone sûre des environs, et j'érigeai mon bouclier psychique... Je sentis que celui-ci avait gagné en résistance et perdu sa couleur rosée pour un jaune or, les conséquences du retour de mes vrais pouvoirs je supposais.

- C'est vraiment incroyable, continua Mewtwo après s'être plus ou moins calmé. Au final, nous en revenons toujours au même point Mew. L'original ou la copie, qui est le plus fort ?

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là...

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais beaucoup trop faible pour moi, continua-t-il sans m'écouter. Et tu me dis que tu es Arceus ? Dans ce cas, tu es un adversaire qui mérite de mettre ma puissance à l'épreuve. Je te prouverai que je suis le Pokémon le plus puissant du monde !

À ces mots, plusieurs milliers de petites étoiles apparurent devant Mewtwo et foncèrent en ma direction.

Je fonçai dans les airs tentant de les éviter mais elles me suivaient avec une rapidité que je n'avais jamais vu dans une attaque Météores. Heureusement, j'étais bien plus fort depuis mon passage dans l'œuf et je les maintenais plus ou moins à distance, mon corps libérant d'énormes bulles en arrière pour tenter de stopper leur progression. Je jetai un œil à mon ennemi pour voir qu'il était déjà en train d'envoyer son attaque suivante. De deux coups de pattes dans l'air, il m'envoya des Coupe Psyko dont la taille était si impressionnante qu'elles raclèrent le sol alors qu'il visait en l'air. Malgré leur puissance, je les pensais moins dangereuses que les Météores par rapport à ma résistance face à ce type d'attaque. Mais je ne m'en tirerais pas facilement si elles me touchaient et les étoiles enchaîneraient l'attaque de toute manière. Je devais trouver un autre moyen de m'échapper et surtout de contre-attaquer... Non une chose à la fois. Je ne pouvais pas produire un bouclier qui n'exploserait pas au contact de ces attaques en même temps que mon corps malgré sa divinité. Mais il y en avait un déjà en place qui pouvait servir !

Je volai au plus haut jusqu'à ce que les projectiles adverses se mettent à exploser dans mon dos. Je me retournai pour voir que ma stratégie étant payante, les Météores s'annulèrent contre le bouclier, faisant tout de même trembler toute la plate-forme en ruines. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'une Coupe Psycho de s'y essayer et je remarquai les tremblements s'intensifier alors que la Salle Originelle commençait à se dissoudre. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps...

Encore moins longtemps que je ne le pensais. Dans un brouhaha semblable à une explosion, le bouclier se dissipa pour laisser passer la seconde Coupe Psycho qui me sectionna une patte. Je soignai cette blessure alors que les restes de la maison de la Création s'effondrait et ses morceaux s'évaporèrent dans le vide spatial. En quelques secondes, il ne restait plus que l'œuf flottant au centre du néant, seule lumière dans cette obscurité. Mon œuf. Et Giratina ? Je le cherchai du regard mais il était invisible. Je n'avais pas le temps de le chercher, une plaque blanche dont la taille ferait pâlir la planète de jalousie se forma devant Mewtwo. Son Choc Mental que j'avais vu à l'œuvre contre les Pokémon célestes n'était pas à son maximum à ce moment-là ?

Mais cela restait sa plus faible attaque, je devrais être capable de passer à travers. Ce serait plus aisé si je possédais le type Ténébres pour ce faire mais me transformer en un autre Pokémon dans l'espace équivalait au suicide, ma forme de Mew et peut-être celle d'Arceus, devaient être les seules à disposer d'un Bouclier et aucune n'était du bon type. Même problème pour Deoxys, le seul Pokémon capable de respirer dans cet environnement... Ah mais... La dernière attaque qui m'avait touché étant de type Psy, dans ce cas, Conversion2 me transformerait en quelque chose capable de mieux résister, soit Psy, Acier ou Ténèbres. Étant déjà de type Psy, mes chances étaient d'une sur deux et si je voulais contre-attaquer je n'aurais pas le temps de réessayer. Je fonçai vers Mewtwo et lançai mon attaque avant de sentir mon corps changer. Quand je vis ma patte avant devenir noire, un sourire s'étira sur mon visage. Gagné.

Je fonçai tout droit alors que mon corps finissait sa transformation et chargeai ma prochaine attaque offensive malgré le contact imminent avec la projection adverse. Mon corps se chargea d'autant plus de Ténèbres et je passai à travers le Choc Mental. Un choc, c'était effectivement ce qu'il y avait eu, mes poils avaient menacé de sauter par dessus bord pendant les quelques secondes de la traversée. Je m'en sortis uniquement avec quelques blessures superficielles... malgré mon type censé rendre le Psy inefficace et les pouvoirs d'un dieu. Mewtwo était vraiment un adversaire effrayant... Un dieu génétiquement modifié.

Je relâchai toute la puissance de mon Vibrobscur en arrivant à sa portée. Il n'eut pas le temps de produire une quelconque protection avant que l'onde ténébreuse ne l'atteigne. Je me rendis compte que l'attaque était bien plus efficace que je ne l'aurais cru. Mewtwo eut un mouvement de recul et décida d'entamer des soins. Avec que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce fusse, ses blessures empirèrent rapidement et il bougea dans tous les sens. Il leva finalement une patte vers moi et Giratina apparut entre nous deux, les contours de son corps brillant d'un bleu psychique. Je déployai une large bulle d'air nous englobant pour qu'il puisse respirer. Il sourit et déclara :

- Promets-moi que je serais le premier que tu recréeras Arceus.

- Lâche-le Mewtwo ! criai-je.

Seul un craquement me répondit alors que le regard de Giratina se tourna de force vers mon clone dans son dos. Mewtwo lança le corps vers le bas et il s'évapora dans l'air comme ceux des Spectres avaient l'habitude de le faire. Je déployai la bulle d'air sur dix kilomètres autour de moi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour reprendre ton souffle, Mew, se moqua mon adversaire alors qu'il soignait ses blessures.

Je me retins de lui crier une chose qu'il n'écouterait même pas et décidai simplement de passer à l'attaque. Je me téléportai dans l'espace, sur ma bulle d'air, et crachai mon plus puissant Feu Sacré. La bulle d'air s'enflamma intégralité en moins d'une seconde dans une puissante explosion emportant mon adversaire. Je dus me téléporter une nouvelle fois car la simple proximité de cette boule de feu gargantuesque entamai ma peau à travers le bouclier psychique.

L'attaque ne dura malheureusement pas aussi longtemps que je l'espérai car la boule bleue s'évanouit dans l'espace. Mon adversaire au milieu de celle-ci me fixait simplement, une aura bleutée reflétant d'une combinaison de Protection et Mur Lumière flottant autour de son corps. Il était... indemne ?! Cette attaque aurait du être suffisamment puissante pour détruire n'importe quel groupe de Pokémon, même légendaires !

Pourtant, Mewtwo me crachait juste une nouvelle poignée de Coupe Psycho qui se dirigèrent dans ma direction. Je n'y arriverai pas comme ça, j'avais besoin de bien plus de puissance. Je plaçai une patte vers lui et commençai à concentrer de l'énergie. Énormément d'énergie. Les attaques de Mewtwo s'évanouirent contre mon bouclier grandissant et mes pattes avant brillaient d'une puissance qui me semblait infinie. Et finalement, une nouvelle explosion se produisit. Très très très loin de nous, à plus d'un million de kilomètres de nous pour former une boule de plasma dont la taille était si grande qu'elle semblait se rapprocher de nous. Le Soleil était né à nouveau et Mewtwo lui tournait le dos sans s'en soucier malgré sa proximité. Sans nos boucliers, nous serions sans doute réduits en cendres même à cette distance mais, pour ma part, je réussissais à conserver une température agréable dans le mien.

_Besoin de lumière ? r_icana-t-il dans ma tête.

Je l'ignorai et me téléportai extrêmement loin du lieu du combat. Je ne voyais plus mon clone mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Je pouvais toujours me connecter à lui pour le savoir tout comme lui le pouvait. Il savait donc qu'il était impensable que je fuis.

_Tu ne réussiras pas à me pousser là-dedans, peu importe ton attaque, se vanta-t-il. Mais essaie, je t'attends._

Il pensait vraiment pouvoir l'arrêter ? Il allait regretter cela. À nouveau, je concentrai toute ma puissance dans l'espace devant mes pattes et recommençait la même action que précédemment. Un million trois cent quatre-vingt douze mille six cent quatre-vingt quatre kilomètres de plasma se matérialisèrent devant moi. Une puissance qui entama grandement mon bouclier malgré son toute pouvoir présumé, Mewtwo ne devrait pas pouvoir survivre à ça.

_Sais-tu ce que font deux Soleils quand ils se rencontrent ? _demandai-je à mon opposant.

_S'il y a un Mewtwo entre les deux, pas grand chose_, déclara-t-il avec confiance.

La vérité... c'est que je n'en avais aucune idée mais le nouveau-né n'attendit pas mon commandement pour foncer vers mon clone, voulant peut-être rejoindre le sien. Je préférais me téléporter encore plus loin et de façon à voir ce qu'il se passait.

Mewtwo ne semblait vraiment pas bouger alors qu'une gigantesque boule ardente fonçait droit vers lui et je remarquai que celle derrière lui bougeait également... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut entièrement recouverte d'une sorte de bouclier bleuté que je savais être l'attaque Psyko de Mewtwo. Mais aussi fort qu'il pouvait l'être, il ne pourrait pas retenir le Soleil entier en mouvement, pas si longtemps en tout cas. Et de toute façon, le second... se retrouva encerclé d'énergie psychique à son tour.

_Ha... ha..._

Des halètements ? Cela m'étonnerait que Mewtwo me communique ses instants de faiblesses donc j'en déduisis qu'il avait tout de même surestimé cette tâche s'il ne contrôlait plus entièrement ses pouvoirs. Mais son contrôle sur les Soleils ne faiblissait pas. Il empêchait leur collision toujours avec succès. J'hésitai à créer un troisième astre solaire, les deux premiers m'avaient considérablement affaiblis autant par leur création que par leur simple présence. Je devais espérer que ces deux-là suffissent, leur insufflant le peu d'énergie que ma position le permettait pour les renforcer.

Soudain, une énorme lumière blanche se fit voir entre les deux Soleils, illuminant l'espace pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, je remarquai que les boules de plasma géantes s'étaient stabilitées dans le Psyko adverse. Mais lorsque ma vision devint plus perçante, je remarquai que Mewtwo tenait les Soleils d'une seule patte... chacun ! Je me demandai si je voyais double mais il déclara mentalement.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir utiliser ça contre quelqu'un un jour._

_Tu as maîtrisé l'attaque Clonage aussi bien ? _m'étonnai-je.

Clonage était une attaque qui, à l'origine, servait à fabriquer un appât ressemblant à son corps et s'en servir comme bouclier, mais poussé à l'extrême, celle-ci pouvait donner ceci. Deux corps bien distincts. J'avais compris lors de ma prise de pouvoir que les Pokémon avaient tous plus ou moins été créés par ce processus.

_Ironique venant de moi non ? _

_Et si on passait à l'étape supérieure ?_

Deux voix similaires mais toute de même différentes. Ces Mewtwo étaient deux Pokémon bien distincts. Enfin, deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à briller de blanc une nouvelle fois pour tripler leurs effectifs. Je jurai intérieurement, me mettant en position de défense face aux quatre Mewtwo libres. Ils devraient tout de même être plus faibles que l'original mais ils restaient sans doute bien au dessus du niveau des légendaires normaux. Peut-être de la puissance de Dialga ou Palkia, rien que je ne pouvais vaincre à mon niveau actuel mais les problèmes étaient leur nombre et la proximité des Soleils.

Je fus soulagé de voir que les Mewtwo clonés ne m'attaquèrent pas mais il rejoignirent leurs créateurs pour maintenir les Soleils qu'ils jetèrent l'un vers l'autre brutalement. Mewtwo pensaient sûrement que les six Psyko pourraient contrôler le résultat quoiqu'il se passait par la suite. Non une grosse explosion comme je m'y attendais. Non, les Soleils se rentrèrent juste l'un dans l'autre, fusionnant pour créer une forme encore plus imposante que celle de base. Même un Abri à mon niveau n'arrêterait pas cette chose. Même les six Mewtwo semblaient avoir énormément de mal. Les cornes des plus faibles clones fondaient sur leur visage, le corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Juste assez pour qu'ils m'envoient cette grosse boule de plasma dessus. Enfin, je supposais que c'était une boule car seule la couleur rouge était visible de ma position et s'étendait jusqu'à perte de vue au-dessus de moi.

Je ne pouvais pas simplement effacer ce Soleil géant un mouvement de patte. J'allais par contre devoir faire des essais...

_Mewtwo, tu sais ce que ça fait si j'enlève son noyau ?_

_Aucune idée. Ça le détruit et on repasse à la bonne vieille méthode ?_

_Es-tu vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir arrêter ce combat ?_

_Totalement ! r_épondirent à l'unisson les six Mewtwo malgré la presque mort de certains.

Je me concentrai sur l'étoile et tentai de visualiser son intérieur. Je laissai ma puissance divine grandir et envahir ses entrailles jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il me semblait être le noyau. Qui était beaucoup plus gros que je ne l'imaginais. Je concentrai toute ma puissance dessus, cette chose était encore sous mon influence, malgré les Psyko qui causaient des interférences, je pouvais l'annihiler d'un mouvement de patte. Ce que je décidai de faire.

Le résultat fut immédiat. Le Soleil se mit à luire d'une puissante lueur blanche qui ne me rappelait que trop l'Explosion des Électrode. Je devais m'enfuir, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je fermai les yeux et disparus.

Où étais-je ? Mon corps était un peu lourd, comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un long rêve. Mais je sentais autour de moi une aura. Une présence rassurante et chaleureuse... J'ouvris lentement les yeux et ne vis absolument rien. Mes pattes touchaient pourtant quelque chose, une chose solide. J'éclairai mon corps d'un léger Flash pour voir que j'étais dans un cocon doré que j'avais beaucoup côtoyé à une époque dont je ne pouvais me souvenir. Il était toujours présent ? Toujours... intact ? Une étoile de deux fois la masse solaire venait d'exploser sans doute non loin de lui mais il avait réussit à résister. Il... m'avait donc sauvé la vie ? Je lévitai dans son intérieur, ce qu'il était grand quand même ! Je touchai une des bordures et soupirai :

- Tu m'as sauvé...

- Crr... me répondit-il.

'Crr' ? Ce bruit se répéta alors que l'œuf subissait ses premières fissures. Paniqué, je tentai de le restaurer, même avec un E-Coque, mais il semblait insensible à toute aide. Les craquements s'intensifièrent et des bouts de coquilles se détachèrent avant de s'évaporer comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Et d'un coup, l'œuf entier explosa pour disparaître sans laisser de traces. Je fermai les yeux et déployai mon bouclier psychique au maximum... avant de voir qu'il y avait aucune turbulence... C'était... fini ?

Je rouvris lentement les yeux et ma bouche les imita presque immédiatement. Le noir profond de l'espace avait laissé place à une magnifique palette de couleurs vives tout autour de moi, se mêlant les unes dans les autres pour provoquer un mélange des plus somptueux. Depuis quand... l'espace était-il si beau ?

Ma tête se mit soudainement à vibrer. Comme un malaise mais mon corps était en parfait état grâce à la dernière régénération de l'œuf doré. Non c'était... un appel psychique ? Je regardai autour de moi et fonçai vers l'endroit d'où le signal semblait émettre.

- Vous... êtes encore vivants ? m'exclamai-je.

Vivants était un bien grand mot. Les deux Mewtwo qui avaient plus ou moins réussi à conserver leur corps d'origine, je ne savais comment, ne semblaient même plus pouvoir bouger. Collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte dont le partage d'énergie avait été le but. Mais ils avaient vraiment réussi à conserver deux de leurs corps. En abusant du Clonage peut-être.

Je ne pouvais pas le régénérer à l'aide de mes pouvoirs puisque Mewtwo n'était pas la création d'Arceus mais je pouvais toujours le soigner au détriment de ma santé à l'aide d'E-coque. Je posai une patte sur chacun d'entre eux et commençai le travail. Ils furent sur pied bien plus rapidement que je ne m'y attendais et je ne me sentais pas si mal que cela, je sous-estimais encore ma puissance...

- Mew... commençai l'un des Mewtwo. Pas mal.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais gagner contre moi, commenta le second. Autant pour ma fonction.

- C'est donc ainsi que tout fini... enchaîna le précédent.

Je ris doucement et fis demi-tour pour m'éloigner un peu d'eux. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et déclarai :

- Qu'est-ce qui est fini exactement ? On a toujours une planète à recréer !

* * *

><p><em>Et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de Origines !<em>


	10. Un monde nouveau

**Épilogue : Un monde nouveau.**

- Que suis-je ? fut la première parole qu'il prononça.

Je lui souris et déclarai :

- Attends encore un peu, tu devrais t'en souvenir sous peu.

Il me regarda avec incompréhension puis prononça lentement son nom :

- Gira... tina ?

Je hochai la tête. Il avait l'air exactement comme avant. Mais il ne serait jamais le même, je pouvais créer sa réplique exacte, lui insérer des souvenirs qui lui reviendront petit à petit mais il ne serait pas le Giratina qu'Arceus avait connu.

- Le Créateur, se souvint-il.

- Exact, affirmai-je. Prends ton temps Giratina.

J'avais même revêtu ma forme d'Arceus pour qu'il comprenne plus rapidement.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- J'ai appelé cet endroit la Salle Originelle, comme mon lieu de naissance. Nous sommes sur Terre, à quelques kilomètres au-dessus de la plus haut montagne de la planète.

J'avais préféré commencer par reproduire la planète telle qu'elle l'était à l'origine. Pour l'instant, elle était complètement alimentée par mon seul pouvoir mais la nouvelle génération de légendaires devrait me délivrer de ce poids. Les deux Mewtwo étaient en train de l'explorer, vérifiant s'il n'y avait aucune faille dans la conception de la planète.

La salle Originelle, elle, n'était qu'une dalle lévitant au-dessus du sol qui me servirait de foyer et de cachette. Je redeviendrai Mew à la fin de toute ceci et Arceus deviendra un mythe. Ce devrait être pour le mieux.

Giratina semblait encore perdu, il recevait une tonne de souvenirs qui ne devait même pas sembler lui appartenir. Il serait le seul Pokémon à bénéficier de ce traitement, j'expliquerai juste aux autres quel était leur rôle à jouer. Je préférais éviter que mes stupides actions passées ne ramènent un désordre conduisant à une nouvelle fin du monde.

- Il semble... que j'étais quelqu'un de très égoïste dans une autre vie, prononça finalement Giratina. Je voudrais savoir, suis-je le premier ?

Il avait apparemment récupéré tous ses souvenirs et les commentait avec un calme impressionnant.

- Le premier Pokémon créé, comme j'aurais dû te le promettre.

- Il aurait été plus qu'heureux, Créateur, m'affirma Giratina. Mais je ne saurais le remplacer...

- Si tu ne le souhaites pas, je ne te forcerai à rien.

Il se tut quelques secondes et souffla :

- Pourrais-je voir cette Terre que vous désiriez tant lui montrer ?

- Elle est encore un peu vide mais tu es libre de l'explorer à ta guise, souris-je avant d'expliquer. Et Mewtwo est de notre côté à présent, ne l'attaque pas si tu le croises.

Il eut un temps d'absence mais finit simplement par répondre :

- Bien Créateur.

Il disparut finalement de mon lieu de repos et je soupirai. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais. Giratina me respectait comme étant celui qui l'avait créé mais la courte amitié qu'il y avait eu entre nous et l'immense affection qu'il éprouvait pour Arceus étaient restées mortes. Oui, je devais absolument redevenir Mew après tout cela, pas question de répéter l'histoire à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Il m'avait fallu plusieurs semaines mais c'était fait. La planète et tous ses habitants étaient redevenus comme avant. Enfin, presque tous.<p>

- Un problème Monsieur le Créateur ?

Je levai mon regard vers l'humaine qui m'avait posé la question. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus. Une vingtaine d'autres parfaitement identiques étaient à ses côtés.

- Le seul problème, c'est que dès que j'essaye de créer quelqu'un de votre espèce, je n'arrive jamais à faire autre chose que... grognai-je en les désignant d'une patte avant de me rendre compte qu'elles n'y étaient pour rien. Enfin, vous étiez une race si diversifiée physiquement auparavant...

Oui, peu importait la manière dont je m'y prenais, mes créations humaines héritaient toujours des poils et yeux de ma forme de Mew et, pour une raison qui m'échappait, étaient toutes des femelles. Elles étaient également plus résistantes que leurs prédécesseurs et je leur avais confié la possibilité de communiquer avec les Pokémon légendaires. Si j'arrivais à créer d'autres humains, je pensais les disséminer un peu partout pour qu'elles soient mes yeux et m'avertissent de tous les gros problèmes qui pourraient se passer.

Si je voulais repeupler la Terre d'humains, j'avais deux solutions : trouver leur nid dans l'espace d'où ils semblaient être venus... ou retourner dans la précédente Terre pour récupérer des personnes ayant existé... C'était une chose que je préférerais éviter, non seulement parce que le voyage temporel à plusieurs seraient très long et limité à deux êtres vivants, dont moi. De plus, la personne en question conserverait ses souvenirs et n'aimerait sans doute pas avoir perdu toute la vie, qu'il pensait, l'attendait. Mais ce serait pareil si je trouvais le nid des autres qui en plus, risqueraient de m'être hostiles. Ce choix n'en était pas vraiment un au final. Je devais retourner aux Colonnes Lances, le territoire que j'avais créé pour Palkia, Dialga et Giratina sous la Salle Originelle, et demander de l'aide au Pokémon du temps...

* * *

><p>- Absolument aucun problème ici non plus Mew, déclara l'une de mes créations humaines.<p>

Une fois arrivés sur leur nouvelle planète, les humains avaient acceptés les femelles aux poils roses comme des leurs mais avaient tout de même reconnu leur importance, allant jusqu'à leur construire un bâtiment pour chaque dans les villes qu'ils bâtirent et rebâtissant leur espèce 'Infirmières Joëlle'. Ce premier mot était un compliment de la bouche des humains de ce que j'en avais compris, désignant une personne qui en aidait d'autres à se rétablir en cas de faiblesse. Le second était un nom humain que je n'avais pas pensé à leur attribuer lors de leur création. Mais j'étais tout de même ravi de voir qu'elles arrivaient à parler leur langage. Seules elles, Giratina et Mewtwo étaient au courant du fait que Mew était en réalité le Créateur. J'étais officiellement une sorte de messager, le seul pouvant me rendre dans la Salle Originelle pour informer le Créateur des maux qui pourraient se produire. C'était une tâche tout aussi importante que de régner sur les mers, vents ou volcans mais pas trop pour que les Pokémon me considèrent également comme l'un des leurs plutôt que comme une entité qu'il ne fallait vexer sous aucun prétexte. J'étais ravi de cela.

- C'est une bonne chose, j'espère que ça continuera, répondis-je. Je repasse demain.

- Avec plaisir, affirma-t-elle d'un chaleureux sourire.

Je volai vers la prochaine ville et remarquai que deux Pokémon se dirigeaient vers moi. Je m'arrêtai pour voir les deux Mewtwo s'arrêter devant moi. L'un d'eux déclara :

- Tout est fini maintenant.

- Je pense, on a fait du bon travail.

Je jetai un œil au second Mewtwo et ne pus m'empêcher de déclarer :

- C'est tout de même impressionnant, un clonage parfait. Je suis incapable de dire lequel est l'original.

- Pour être honnête, nous ne le savons pas non plus. Nous avons plus ou moins fusionné nos esprits pour survivre là-haut et c'est un peu flou.

- Vous n'avez qu'à tous les deux être les vrais. Je vais vous donner un moyen de vous différencier si vous voulez.

Mes pattes commencèrent à briller d'une petite lumière dorée alors que Mewtwo déclarait :

- Tu n'as aucune influence sur nous, nous n'avons pas été créés par... Arceus.

Je finis ma création et expliquai :

- Effectivement, mais vous restez des Pokémon. Tenez.

Ils prirent ce que je leur tendis et me demandèrent :

- Des cailloux ?

- Une petite surprise que je réserve à ce monde. Ce n'est pas amusant s'il reste tel quel. Gardez bien ces gemmes précieusement, surtout. Et vivez votre vie en harmonie avec les autres, vous devriez comprendre ce qu'elles représentent dans ce cas. Et si vous voulez vous différenciez, pourquoi ne pas vous appeler Mewtwo X et Mewtwo Y ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares encore ? soupira un Mewtwo dont je décidai arbitrairement qu'il serait le Y.

- J'ai plein de projets pour ce monde. Mais avant tout, je dois faire des tests. Je vous laisse. Je suis... devenu très occupé depuis la recréation, chantonnai-je.

Ils me saluèrent également et regardèrent leur joyau. Je souris et m'envolai vers la prochaine ville, pour continuer ma tournée quotidienne.

* * *

><p>Ouah... J'avais enfin réussi. J'avais atteint mon objectif. J'avais créé un nouveau pays au milieu d'un océan mais surtout de nouvelles espèces de Pokémon. Bien entendu, je n'étais pas parvenu à ce résultat sans mal. Il ne m'avait pas fallut moins de cent cinquante six tentatives ratées pour finalement créer quelque chose de semblable aux magnifiques créatures de mon prédécesseur. J'avais fabriqué une île, loin de tout pour que les presques-Pokémon vivent simplement entre eux<p>

sans se mêler aux autres mais le désir d'exploration planétaire de la race humaine avait exposé ma honte au grand jour.

Mais ces sombres jours étaient finis ! J'avais finalement réussi à créer plus de soixante-dix nouvelles espèces sur un tout nouveau continent que les humains ne tardèrent pas à trouver et explorer. Kalos. La phase finale de mon plan. J'avais dissimilé des gemmes comme celles que j'avais fabriqué pour les Mewtwo sur le pays, créé des ruines semblables à celles des humains pour expliquer comment elles fonctionnaient... et bien sûr, donné naissance à plusieurs nouvelles infirmières Joëlle pour superviser le tout.

Ils ne restaient qu'à eux de le découvrir. L'ultime lien d'entente et de confiance entre les humains et les Pokémon. Mon cadeau d'excuse à ce monde. Les Méga-Gemmes.

Qu'étais-je finalement ? Le Créateur ? Arceus ? Mew ? Non, c'était beaucoup plus simple que tout cela. J'étais...

Un Pokémon !

* * *

><p><em>Et voici la fin de 'Origines' !<em>

_Merci beaucoup à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. J'espère que l'avez appréciée ! _

_En ce qui concerne Voyage à Kanto, désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais la pause va durer un peu plus longtemps. Je me suis lancé dans une nouvelle fanfic pour un concours (dont vous profiterez également, bien entendu ^^). Mais je n'abandonne pas VàK, je vous l'assure ^^_


End file.
